When Fates Allow
by CherryMaiden2013
Summary: What if Neville wasn't meant to be the boy we know and love? What if he was meant to be more? What if he was meant to be powerful? Strong!Powerful!Confident!Neville Time TravelLLNL,HPHG,GWDT,RWLB
1. Meeting at the Abode of Fate

**A/N/::**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, JK Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….**

Chapter One: Meeting at the Abode of Fate

It was a cold, dark and windy late November night. The weather was such most people would have chosen to stay indoors. Late autumn leaves shriveled and brown, blew off porches and lawns and flew in the cold bitter northern wind.

Earlier in the day, folks seemed to sense that Godric Hollow was about to have the first storm of winter, and had scurried about getting done whatever needed to be done before the first snow of the year arrived.

Then as if some unspoken cue had sounded, they all returned to their homes and lit huge fires to ward off the coming chill. All were tucked nicely in their warm homes, all that is, except for two young women who made their way on a lazy path along a river towards a old ram- shackled grey cottage.

The grey cottage's roof shingles were in definite need of repair and the shutters seemed to appear slightly off kilter, giving the cottage the appearance of learning over ever so slightly to the left. It had a rickety white picket fence, paint peeling off, and a white gate, in the same state of disrepair.

All around the yard enclosed by the fence were garden gnomes and various baubles, old potted plant pots and various old manky boots.

The Muggle folk of the town of Godric Hollow often spread nasty little rumors about the place, " A plethora of cats and dogs and owls live there, all of them owned by the oldest woman alive today, who by the way folks rarely see these days. Why she could be dead for all we know". It was a place that normal Muggle folk would consider unsafe… a place where the parents of the children told them never to go near or you shall get a thrashing, and the children told scary stories about it. In short it was a place nobody in the Muggle world would ever think of visiting.

A passerby might have thought it odd to see two young women giggling and laughing and patting their still flat tummies as if something big and alive were obviously there, and walking towards this odd looking cottage, if any of them had been out in such ghastly weather.

If they had been watching they would have seen the one women stop just as they reached the beginning of the white fence and turn to the other young woman and say,

"Lily are you really sure about this? And why all the secrecy… I mean why not tell James and Frank? What would be the harm in that?" the round-faced woman with short hair questioned.

"Now Alice, we have been through this over and over! Please do not chicken out on me now! I told you… We have to keep this a secret because of the times we are living in. No one can know or both our families will be targeted by Him. 1. One us must survive… and 2. We know how the men feel… James has chosen Sirius and I have chosen you, and Frank, well he thinks that such a choice may have consequences we are not prepared for, but Alice, we both know how we feel. Our bond is stronger than friendship; always has been.

When Petunia turned on me, my heart broke into pieces; it was you who helped me mend it. In every way you are my sister, more than the one I had at birth. Alice I know you feel the same way… you have told me so.

This Sang-Magia Deligati Vow is the only way to get all we want. The only way to assure that we will be able to share the essence of our nature with our unborn children is to do this now… should something horrible happen… should Tom Riddle get into power …" ,the beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green distinctive almond-shaped eyes allowed the sentence to trail off. "Besides doesn't seem like this is fated, I mean, to find out we are both pregnant at the same time, the same hour? I tell you fate is involved in this somehow, it was meant to be Alice."

The woman named Alice looked down and stated with a voice barely above a whisper, "Lily I know that we have plenty of reason to do this for the sake of our babies", she said nervously patting her belly, "But maybe Frank is right… What if there are unforeseen consequences we are not aware of? After all this is some the oldest and deepest magic in our world and this kind of bond can never be undone. This ceremony is our magic in its most pure form. Can we really take such a step without James and Frank's approval?

The ginger- haired woman know as Lilly replied, "Alice, do you think of me as a sister or not?"

Alice replied, "Yes, Lily of course you know I do."

"Then why do you hesitate, take the final step and bind our families Blood and Magic forever." Lily's eyes and words pleaded, "Whatever consequences come we will handle it together… as a family."

"Lily", Alice said, I will do this but only if you promise to tell the guys what we have done!" Alice's face became firm and resolute once again.

"Ok, Ok if that is what you want, but come on now, Wyrd awaits!"

The two women continued on towards the small cottage. Standing at the gate they opened it and were slightly startled to hear it groaning loudly. Suddenly the cottage door opened and a very old looking woman with so many wrinkles that you were reminded of a raisin, with smallish black eyes that seemed to disappear into her face, appeared leaning upon her walking stick, and came onto the porch.

'Indeed the stories were true then', Lily thought,' Wyrd was certainly not of English blood. Her face was as pale as snow, maybe she was Norwegian, or Swedish, or Icelandic, someone further North.' Presently she began to speak.

"Morning Ladies, come, come in, and have a mug of Hot Butter Beer."

The elderly lady opened her door wide to reveal a warm fire burning. The two women entered the room and warmed themselves and drank the hot Butter Beer and accepted some crumpets. Once they were all tucked in and satisfied and warm again. They old woman leaned forward.

"So tell me, I received your owl stating that you wished to see me , but your parchment left no reason why you wished to visit… come on now, out with it!" the wizened elderly lady asked.

The ginger- haired woman leaned in towards the older woman, "Madame Wyrd, we have a request, we ask you to be our Bonder for the Sang-Magia Deligati Vow."

The old woman looked shocked and surprised and leaned back, and emitting as squeaky squeal of shock while doing so.

"My dears", The elderly woman began, "such a thing has not been done in ages, what would ever prompt you to take such a drastic action?", she began. "Such a thing has not been done in my lifetime."

Lily's face lost is normal cheerful, soft look, "Madame Wyrd, can you do this thing or not?" she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Young lady you ask the wrong question really… I know the words and I have the magic as a Bonder... But it is a magic so old that I cannot guarantee the outcome or even what will happen once the words are spoken. Anything that may happen as a result is not my fault. Do you so swear it? She said.

A recording quill stood at the attention ready to write.

Lilly and Alice spoke together, "We solemnly swear that we will not hold Wyrd Norn in anyway responsible for the consequences of performing the duties of Bonder for the Sang-Magia Deligati Vow."

As they spoke the quill scribbled along the parchment recording their every word and then the ceremony continued.

"Ok" the elderly woman began," I am willing to perform the Sang-Magia Deligati Vow now.

The Adelphopoiesis ritual is so well known that even the Muggles have it in their history but not to the extent that the Wizarding World. Adelphopoiesis literally means brother –making, or in your case sister –making. This practice is recognized as a way to make a spiritual link between two people of the same sex… but we wizards go a step further, our Magic and psyches, yes even our blood are shared."

The elderly woman produced a long thin very sharp golden dagger from inside the pocket of her bizarre sundress and motioned for them to kneel. She kneeled in the bonder's position and waited for their palms. The two women placed their hands in the withered palms and each winced as the dagger cleanly sliced through the skin of their right palm. Them they took each other hand and held it firm.

The elderly woman began to speak her incantation loudly, as she touched her wand toward the place where the hands met and the blood flowed. A tiny violet flame shot from the wand and wound its way around the two women's' hands.

"Do you Lillian Potter and you Alice Longbottom vow that you are bound in spirit; that you will treasure each other's spirit as you do your own.

The two women looked into each other's eyes and knew that from this day forward they would never be able to think of themselves first, they would always think of the other first. Try as they might from this point on neither one of them could not look away from the other's eyes during the whole ceremony.

The elderly woman continued, "Do you both vow that you are bound in Mind?' at this a Indigo flame issued from her wand and wound a second path around their hands

"I do!" both women chimed in unison.

Both women looked at each other and for this moment they were sure exactly what the other was thinking…. ' that this had been a long time coming… that this was long overdue and that they were meant to be here right now making this vow!'

"From this day forward together you will face life's problems and work through both of your challenges." The woman began again, "and do you both vow that you are bound in voice?'

A Blue flame joined the other laying a fresh path next to the others…

"I do!" both women chimed in unison.

Warmth spread to their thoughts and they both knew that they could speak for the other and it would be just as true as if the other one had spoken it.

The woman continued, "… and do you both vows that you will move through life as if you share one heart?" a green flame intertwined itself among its brothers.

"I do!" both women chimed in unison.

Each woman felt a sense of how deeply they loved the woman before them and knew that whatever she loved would be deeply loved the other and whatever they hated would be hated by the other.

She continued, "And do you both vow that you will from this day forward be of one will."

And now a yellow Flame joined its sisters in binding their hands together.

Lilly and Alice felt a kind of tug in the stomachs as if a great tug of war were being waged. But eventually it stopped and they felt peace.

"Good… Good," , the elderly woman praised, " I have read that this is the most dangerous part the ceremony place the place of the will is where many cannot be made one… And now will you both vow that you will always look towards each other's pleasure and well- being even above your own."

"I do!" both women chimed in unison.

An orange Flame created it won path and joined the others encircling their hands…

… And that was when they felt a huge jump in their pelvic region and they began to cry out as if they were struck.

The elderly woman looked so alarmed that that it would have been comical had anyone been able to notice it.

"What's Happening?!" both women cried out in unison.

A brilliant wind that moved through the cottage living room and both women were being pulled towards each other stomach first. The wind picked them both up and the old woman had to stand to keep the wand that bound them together to the center of their hands.

"Is their anyway by chance that both of you are pregnant?" The elderly woman shouted trying to be heard above the roaring wind.

"Yes, we just found out today, we wanted to ensure that we had someone to care for our unborn children should either one of us die." Lilly and Alice spoke in unison.

" You should have told me this before we started, I would never have done this had I known… it has never been done before there is absolutely no way to know what this will do to your fetuses!" The old woman yelled exasperatedly. "Still the point of no return has been reached. To stop now would be disastrous… you had better let me finish. "

She continued, "from this day forward you will consider each other to be Blood of your blood, as if you have come from the same womb?'

"I do!" both women chimed in unison.

The effect was immediate, the blood flowing between their hands mingling between them began to boil, and the woman felt a warm sensation along with a sensation that could only be described as a kind of breathing, a sensation that something was leaving them and something was coming. It was a good sensation.

"Now you both bone and flesh sisters." The Bonder announced

For the first time they two woman looked down at their arms and saw a rainbow of flame holding them together. The Bonder lifted the wand away from the women's hands and said "Remember this day November the 8th 1980 I have witnessed this greatest of Unbreakable Vows the Vow of Sang-Magia Deligati.

The colors lasted for a short while and then they faded and eventually Alice and Lilly unclenched their hands and used their wands to heal the wounds leaving only the faintest of scars.

"You women risked a lot by not telling me you were both pregnant before I banded you. It remains to be seen what effect this will have on your unborn children. Keep in touch Please!"

They walked out of Wyrd's cottage only after promising that they would come round often. Both had intended to keep their promise, but neither did.

Unbeknownst to them at this time, events were about to occur that would keep them from being able to keep that promise, and rip them away from each other and their unborn children! For her sister Skuld was at work attempting to alter the fortunes of all they loved and cared about.

**A/N::**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!  
SO FEW ANSWERS!  
ALL WILL BE REVEALED!**

**While you read, think on these questions.**

**1. Who is Wyrd and how old is she really ? *** Hint: Something to do with Norse Mythology***  
**

**2. What is the ****Sang-Magia Deligati Vow Exactly? (By the way ... on Harry Potter Wikipedia Luna marries Rolf Boo! Hiss!)  
**

**3. Do the colors have any significance and if they do what are they?**

**4. What happened to Lily and Alice's unborn children as a result of being pregnant during the ********Sang-Magia Deligati Vow** ?

**Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.**

** Watch as we see what future awaits one of the unborn children as they confront the supernatural,and find that things are not always as they seem..**


	2. Plunging Into a Reversal Fortune

**A/N/:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, JK Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….**

Chapter Two: Plunging Into a Reversal Fortune

It was another cold dark windy November night nearly 22 years later….

Shivering slightly, the man wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders. He ran to the greenhouse and began hurriedly casting his most powerful warming spells on the plants. 'GRR ! Stupid Early Frost! There goes the harvest of Danali Cacti spines.' He thought.

Suddenly a shape appeared in the clouds, making its way toward him despite being buffeted about by the wind. 'How odd! I don't usually get owls. 'As he watched in the pitch darkness of the night, he was barely able to make out a black raven that lit on his shoulder, dropping its bundle of mail from its beak into his palm. This really caught his attention. He had never heard of using a raven to deliver mail. He opened the envelope which said," Read first." The writing was scratchy and jagged and messy as if someone had hastily written it, and read the following:

Dear Sir,

You do not know me, but I have known you since the moment you first drew your first breath. I have been constrained by my sister Skuld from coming to introduce myself until very recently. My sister Wyrd and I have recently escaped and so I am free to tell you all I have in my heart.

As hard as this will be to accept, you were never meant to live as you have lived these past 22 years. Your Moira, (or your Portion of Destiny) has been greatly short-changed. You were never meant to know inferiority, never meant to be weak or small, nor were you ever supposed to question whether you were a squib or not. You are owed a great deal, the order of the universe is out of balance… and I came to set things in order.

Therefore, it is imperative that you listen to me and do exactly as I ask.

First, on a cold night, Christmas in fact, your parents were visited by a group of men and one woman, a Belatrix Lestrange was among them, and on that day after she was through torturing your parents she entered your bedroom. She was consumed by misplaced loyalty and fear about the prophecy against her beloved Dark Lord Voldemort and placed several hexes you. My sister Skuld had warned her of the fate of her beloved Master. Know this, I wished to come and help you before now but my younger sister Skuld had made a deal with Belatrix and so it was that until her death. One the day Bellatrix died you began to become freed from this dark magic.

Originally she placed the following Hexes upon you:

1. 75% Block on your Magical Core

2. 40% Block on your Metabolism

3. and several personality alterations, (including a very powerful timidity spell)

At her death 4 years ago Belatrix's hexes began to slowly wear down but they are still largely in place. I have tried with only marginal success to pay to you your Moira but sadly your hexes have been fighting me all along the way. I intend to pay you all the days of fortune you are owed, but I need your help. Please go as soon as possible to the goblin kind and ask them to look for Level 9 AAA Long-term, deep penetrating spells. When you have done so please come back to your Herbology Shop and on the darkest night during the New Moon at midnight and in your great garden… Open the second letter. In that letter you will be paid your Moira.

Verthandi

'Oh God! This burns! What is happening?... Why can I not remember? I knew it! I knew one day Bellatrix would find me… I knew that she would one day Crucio me, just as she had my parents. Is this what it felt like for them?… Do they live forever in this mind numbing place. If so no wonder they never fought to come back to reality… back to me.' Neville Longbottom thought.

Fire seemed to be burning its way into every pore of his skin. With time the fires subsided and all that was left was the numbing sensation… the inability to remember... to think straight. And then the fire eased enough for him to return to consciousness...

Neville tentatively opened his eyes. Utter blackness still surrounded him. But as he watched he noticed that it pulsed slightly greyer every once and a while.

Taking a deep breath, he took stock of his injuries. Actually, it seemed he was not burned after all. It did seem as if his whole being were statically charged though. Neville felt the sensation of being cocooned in something warm and hard and heavy. He pushed against this cocoon and felt it shift ever so slightly and saw that a warm incandescing light slipping through the crevice his struggle had created. The light jolted him and caused is brain to shake of even more of the lethargic hold that unconsciousness mind had upon him. Light… there seeping through the crack was light.

'What am I doing here? Why I am in warmth and darkness?… and what is this blue-grey light seeping through this crack.' Neville thought trying to shake his head to shake out the confusion, but was irritated when the hard, smooth cocoon would not allow him to move even slightly.

It was then that the memories began to resurface...

'… The strange letter delivered by a raven… the news that a spell had Bellatrix might have preformed a very deep penetrating spell on him. The days spent anguishing over whether the raven had delivered the note to the wrong person?…

...wondering whether he should even trust that this was not some trick?..

...or if dark magic were not the source of it all?…

...wondering whether he should even trust those goblin kind?

In the end it had been Harry who had convinced him. Harry had said that "Griphook was a nice enough goblin who had helped so much during the war. ….'

_Then Then he had walked into Gringots Bank….

How long had that been? A Day? ; A Year?; A Week?...' ,of that Neville was not sure.

The memories flew by faster then…

The goblins obtaining physical and magical specimens of his body…

the long wait in Griphooks quarters… poking and prodding…

The report that indeed every spell the letter had reported and quite a few more been performed on him….

Chizbolt and Nuzak High Goblin King and Prime Minister's consultation with Dumbeldore's portrait , while he waited quietly outside of Nuzak's office…

The terror and fear in their eyes as the Goblins fled from the room dragging him behind them….

Every spare goblin clearing away the articles in the Longbottom Fault…

All of his friends gathering, speaking in hushed awe-filled tones and looking at him, with the pity of one looking at a dying man...

Then feeling betrayed as he heard Harry, Ron and Hermione shout the same spell they had used all those years ago when they snuck out to face Voldermont…. Petrificus Totalus …

...and then watching as every crystal that seemed to copiously crowd the Longbottom Vault was piled all around and on top of him.

The last thing he saw as the last crystal was placed on him like the final clots of dirt over a tomb was to Hermione's tear stained face and Rolf Scamander comforting Luna Lovegood…

...Jealousy had stabbed his heart then as it always did when he saw them together… he had always meant to say something to his friend… meant to say she was so much more to him than just a friend… but sadly he had been far too timid, and in the end it has been Rolf who had said it... had been Rolf to win her… been Rolf to have the joy of making her his wife.

Hannah had come and it was Hannah who had one day grown so jealous and possessive of him,she had refused to allow Luna and him to be friends and then had it had hurt.. even embarrassed him, when she left, he had accepted it, and even helped to break the binding spell that held them together, it had been then that he had realized that it was no use,he had always loved Luna, would always love Luna, and if that meant he died an old bachelor wizard than so what!

...And then there had been blackness and pain. He had wished for his wand then so that he could see, he hated that this had felt a lot like being buried alive and then he had felt the stirring of an electrical charge…

_…and then nothing utter blackness until now when this tiny crevice of blue-grey light had somehow broken through all that … He stared at the light transfixed.

Irritation stirred "God I just gotta be free of this suffocating heavy cocoon I am in", He screamed.

At the mere thought, it was as if the cocoon exploded from the inside out. What he saw first frightened him. Goblins and friends alike were running for cover holding their ears and covering their terrified faces. Neville looked behind himself to see who they were looking at and found no one behind him. Alarmed Neville looked around. All around him were piles of crystals, crystals were what had surrounded him. Some were smoky and blackened like light bulbs after they have burned out, clear but smoky black. Some were opaque and glowed with pulsing Blue-grey light. 'That must have been what that light was I saw in there. Neville thought and then looked back at his friends…Ginny stood dumb-founded… as if he were a stranger to her.

"Ginny, Bloody hell what is wrong with you… what is wrong with you all… you look at me as if you do not even know me. "He began.

She stayed looking at him… looking at him as if he were the most frightening thing in this Wizarding World.

Really Irritated now, he began, "Ginny! For crying out loud it's me Neville. Stop staring at me before you pop your eyes out of your head"

Instantly Ginny began to scream and Harry moved to shield her. "Neville! Stop this stop this right now! Can't you see you are hurting her." He screamed.

"Wait a second," Neville began, I am not cast…. and then stopped abruptly!

As Neville watched he saw that Ginny's eyes were bulging out, even more... the comical surprise became a grotesque grimace of agony and blood was running out of her eye sockets.

"Neville Longbottom gain control of your thoughts right this instant and command that Magic stop trying to hurting Ginny's eyes." Hermione spoke to him sternly.

That was all it took for him to realize what was happening. 'I wish that whatever is happening to make this happen would Stop! Leave her eyes alone!' he thought!

And instantly Ginny slumped to the ground and Hermione rushed to her pawing at her bag grabbing the Essence of Dittany. She was working so quickly, you could barely see her hands at work, while tears streamed down her face.

"Neville you had better learn to control your thoughts quickly, or everything you hold dear will be lost. Harry said bitterly as she worked.

"Harry, it's not his fault he doesn't know who or what he is." Ginny said finally coming out of her blackout, "I am fine now stop yelling at him, remember it is as if he just came into his creature inheritance."

'Creature inheritance? What the bloody heck is going on here', Neville thought, "What are you blokes going on about?… you know I never received a creature inheritance?"Neville said.

" I told you guys we should have told him first, but no everyone insisted that Neville should not spend his last few hours on this earth in terror, even though Dumbledore's portrait told you that this could all turn out all right." Hermione began," "Neville, no you did not receive your creature inheritance when you were supposed to, but you should have!" When you were a child Belatrix hexed you in ways that were viscous and cruel… but you already know that… but what you do not know is you are is a Midras.

Neville laughed a deep belly laugh and he was surprised and gratified to know it was real and deep. "A what Hermione; Hermione you can't possible believe that do you? He said through his laughter.

"Yes, Neville I do, because it's true!" she replied matter –of- factually.

"Oh Come on Hermione, I do believe you have been reading too much Beedle The Bard, I mean really those are just children's stories Hermione. There are no Midras anymore… maybe there never was.

"OK Neville How do you explain what just happened?" she said impatiently.

"Accidental magic is all. "He waved her off dismissively, "Please just shut up will ya." Suddenly Hermione's mouth disappeared as if she never had one. "

"Hahuhum, ha humph umph humph hum!" ,Hermione mumbled.

Neville could certainly follow her train of thought if not her words. It probably was something like this

"Neville Long Bottom give me back my mouth this instant!"... Definitely a howler, he grimaced and then ' thought, 'Talk then will you.'

"Neville", she began angrily, "Control yourself!"Hermione eyes would have shot bullets at Neville if she could. "Do you want us all to end up like Ginny?"

With that thought all Neville could think was he wanted to see Ginny to know she was alright. But in this semi darkness it was hard to make out anything but the barest of shapes. 'If only he had his wand he could make the whole chamber light up and he would be able to see she is alright.' He thought

Instantly the entire party shielded their eyes from the blinding light. This was followed by cries from everyone begging Neville to douse the light.

"Turn down the lights", Neville said. Suddenly the entire vault seemed to have lost all light; it was as if ever ray of light was suddenly gone.

In the darkness, Neville heard the voice of his one true love, Luna, "Neville I think what you need to be doing is to picturing the light at just the level you wish to see and then say light."

And at that moment he pictured the lights on enough to see her face clearly and said, "Light!" and instantly her face appeared with just the perfect amount of light.

"Good… Good, now what else can we picture. OK, you must be hungry it has been hours since you ate. What would you like to eat?" Luna asked.

Neville thought, 'Roast Beef Wellington and Bread pudding and…' The picture of a Hogwarts feast entered his head. When it did the Longbottom Vault was filled with the long tables, filled with all the foods he loved best from Hogwarts.

"Well folks we should all enjoy the bountiful feast", said Luna smiling. As they all sat around the tables, enjoying the company, Neville thought about the fact that it had been some time sense they had all gathered into one place like this… 'Since before the war.' he realized.

Suddenly everything disappeared, the food the tables… the chairs everything.

"OK, Hermione, tell me more about Midras!" Neville inquired.

"Midras are real. They a magical creatures and they use magic just like wizards but for a Midras it is more like magic oozing out of their being,whereas wizards just find some magic lying about to use. They (Midras) are very rare actually, but they do happen. When the Goblins found out you were actually a Midras they kind of went a little crazy really. When they realized that you were hexed for so long it was a very scary idea to them.

See think of it like this Neville …. Your average wizard can deal with only a certain amount of magic… and so they can use a wand and it will be able to channel that magic if swished and flicked and certain words are spoken. A Warlock would be the wizard who has developed the ability to perform magic as long as they have a wand in their hand, even if they do not speak anything or even without moving a wand. If a Warlock could be seen figuratively as trying to suck water from a tiny straw, a Mage is like sipping from the lip of a cup, the process is easier, less strenuous, and much more pleasant. If that is the case than a Midras can perform magic without a wand and without even having to say anything. Magic for you is actually really easy, it's like a river running through you unbound; unhampered by anything but your will.

So imagine this… What Belatrix did to you was a lot like damming up a river and trying to hold it back. When she died the goblins figure that her dam, if you will, started being eaten away. So by the time you got here and asked for help from the goblins, you were at a critical place. Think of it, what happens when a dam bursts?" she finished explaining. Neville started to picture what he thought would happen... and then stopped himself... "Hermione, Please stop asking me to picture things! Will you? He belted out! " Sorry Neville!" She apologized.

Neville sat mouth ajar realizing what had almost happened; and finally looked around… and looked closely at last at Ginny and the realization that he could have accidentally killed the girl who had danced the night away with him at the Yule Ball hit him.

"Ginny!" Neville rose suddenly alarmed, "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you!" He came wiping her blood off her face. Then he looked at Hermione and asked her to forgive him too.

"Neville we are her for you and we understand really we do!" Harry began, "But you are going to have to be so careful with all of us and try hard to use some self- control for all our sakes. " turning to Griphook he said," Have the crystals stored as much energy as they can?"

"Yes!" Griphook answered in the scathe voice he used for people who have just insulted him.

"Well I think that we should all be on our way to Saint Mungo's Hospital he will need the help of the Healers to gain the self- control he needs." Harry said turning to the door.

They all heard the Griphook's, " Hughrumph! " behind them and turned back around to face the goblin.

"Well sir I think that before you go there is the little matter of payment that needs to be discussed." The goblin began, "May I assume, Master Longbottom, that the usual method of payment can be expected?"

Neville Looked at him bewildered.

"And what might that payment form be?" Neville inquired.

"Five % of course." ,Griphook explained in his most pleasing and cheeriest voice a goblin could manage.

"Five % of what?" Neville asked becoming suspicious.

"Five% of these crystals of course", Griphook said in a most condescending way as if Neville must be stupid to not know or understand.

Neville Looked down and saw then, as he had always seen, a plethora of crystals… those things had cluttered Gram's house and filled the vaults. The mere sight of crystals in his home was enough to make him dislike them….

"Sure take them all if you like. Means nothing to me!" Neville started to say, but Hermione kicked him in the shin and his mouth clamped shut.

Hermione interjected. "What he means is take the whole 5 % if you want then."

Together the friends walked out of Gringots Bank and headed to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Once outside Neville asked Hermione, "What was that for?"

"Neville you may need them one day…. They are not just crystal anymore, they are storage containers of your magic. It was these crystals that protected the goblins and us all from the blast of your magic core being released. It was hard figuring that one out but in the end it was Dumbledore's portrait that had helped us find out what the safest way to contain your magic blast was. Hermione explained.

"Hang on" Neville said biting his lower lip," Now wait.. is that why they all turned opaque and started glowing like that, and what about the clear smoky crystals?

"Yes and... those were the ones you blew out ... Think of them like blown fuses." Hermione answered.

Neville shuddered to realize how close they all came to disaster, How close he had come to destroying all he held dear... innocent people... maybe even all of Diagon Alley. His face paled, and Hermione gave him a knowing look, that showed she realized that he finally grasped the seriousness of the situation.

"Harry grumbled, "God I wish we could get there without disappariting, I truly hate it!"

'Ok Let me picture Saint Mungo's Hospital and all of us there.' Neville thought and they were there… no longer squeezing through a disappariting tunnel. Just suddenly there!

"Thanks Neville!" Harry said.

Neville spent a month at St Mungo's Hospital getting instruction on how to control his magic. He learned to use crystals to store his excess magic. But he still seemed to have food show up when he was hungry… and people come and see him… well whether they wanted to or not.

Eventually he got over the shock of seeing how his body had changed. He has always been either short and fat or short and lanky…. But never had he been tall and burly. He was 6'5" now with strong chiseled face and lots of muscle. His eyes were a blue- grey and his hands were so large that they dwarfed the average man's hand.

But most amazing was the sense of power that coursed through him ... he felt like he could do anything … like anything he tried to do he would succeed.

Leaving St. Mungo's Hospital Neville felt like a new man, arriving back at the Herbolgy Shop, Neville sat at his desk and wondered at the life he had left behind. "Could I really come back to this life? What is really left to me anymore? he wondered aloud.

Neville's eyes fell upon the letter that had started it all... lying on the desk. 'How had they known?' he wondered, curious he read the letter again.

"…on the darkest night during the New Moon at midnight and in your great garden… Open the second letter. In that letter you will be paid your Moira…." He said aloud finishing.

'That's tomorrow night." he said after checking the moon phase's calculator.

The next night at midnight in his garden he had the second and third letter and imagined just enough light to read by and a dancing ball of light rose just above his shoulder shining about the amount of light a Muggle torch would shine on the letter and here is what it said…

Dearest Longbottom,

I see that you have finally left St. Mungos and have started adjusting to your new face, your new Magical powers and your creature inheritance. Almost but not quite… there is still those pesky old painful memories and all you were denied when your Moira was taken from you. I would venture to say you are just about now wondering how you could ever get back to life as it has been, so much is changed. When so much about you is different now. You would be right of course, to ask this question. You are probably wondering why I did not leave you in your old state if it would make you unhappy to live as you always have.

That question deserves an honest answer… and I am here to answer it. It's simple really… I never intend for you to return to your old life. In fact, I mean for you to go back and change your destiny back to the way it should have been.

In the next letter you will find a vial of pure time crystals…. Not those diluted crystals you find in time turners. No sir, these are the full shards of time. The power within these crystals could power millions of those time turners. When you finish this letter open the envelope of the third letter and break the vial on the ground. Take the letter and place it in the Healers inbox who helped you learn self-control.

Then you will have all the Moira that you are owed.

Verthandi

Neville fingered the other envelope and opened the seal. In the bottom of the envelope was a tiny sealed vial and a letter written in elegant handwriting of electric blue ink. Pulling out the letter and placing it in his pocket… he took the sealed vial and broke it casting it to the ground.

A very loud and powerful boom sounded in his ear, and suddenly time sped backwards so rapidly it made him noxious.

Meanwhile, back at the Herbology Shop...

...neighbors heard the noise and were roused from their sleep, only to fall almost as suddenly back into sleep. Cat's meowed as if suddenly startled, and bats and mice ran for cover, as the flash of light filled the air around Neville. And then with a slight hiss Neville disappeared, never to be heard from again.

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!  
SO FEW ANSWERS!  
ALL WILL BE REVEALED!**

**While you read, think on these questions.**

**1. When in time did Neville go?  
**

**2. Who is Rolf? **

**(By the way ... on Harry Potter Wikipedia Luna marries Rolf Boo! Hiss!)  
**

**3. Why did the Longbottom Vault contain so many crystals anyway?**

**4. Why was it important to use crystals to drain Neville powers, and will he get them back?**

**Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.**

** Watch as we Neville as he travels to a place he could only Imagine..**

**A/N: 9/29/2013 Yesterday I had a slight hiccup in my story. I tried to update my first chapter to fix some slight grammar mistakes*gasp* I know hard to believe, there will be more I'm sure. When I tried to update the chapter I inadvertently deleted it. When I managed to fix it I noticed that my previous link was faulty. For those who read the original Chapter and had a hard time finding new Chapter One I apologize. I now know how to work the updating system and will be updating on Monday September 30t, 2013. Sorry for the inconvenience if there was any, and know I will not be adding extra Author's Notes after each Chapter.**


	3. Peeking Through Though the Veil of Time

A/N/:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, JK Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….

Chapter Three: Peeking Through the Veil of Time

With a loud bang, Neville found himself in seemingly the same exact place where he left. Except, as he looked about, he realized that was not quite true. The Danali Cacti were all gone… 'Hang on' Neville realized. The more he looked, the more he saw was different. He was still in the same spot but he must have moved through time. The climbing Ivy that had almost swallowed the green house was no longer there and the paint on the door looked fresh and new.

Sticking his hands in his pocket, he fingered the letter he was supposed to deliver. 'Should I trust the author?' he wondered. 'Somehow I have always had the instinct to trust this … Verthandi .' So Neville slowly picked his way towards St. Mungo's Hospital to deliver the letter to the Healer… "Maybe," he thought aloud I can stop by Mom and Pop's and visit.", but then he realized that he couldn't 'No of course not, but then again, they would not recognize him…. when had they ever recognized him.' He argued with himself as he climbed the steps that lead to a dirty, red-bricked clothing department store named Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

There was a sign, the same sign he sadly had seen for much of his life, nearly every weekend in fact. It read "Closed for Refurbishment". Neville wondered how the Muggles never got curious about that fact. Here it was, God knows how many years into the past, and that same sign was on the door. Neville mumbled to himself under his breath, "How unobservant the Muggles must be."

In the front window, of this dilapidated store was a dummy dressed in outdated styles, even for this period of time, serving as the gatekeeper. Neville spoke to the dummy, and then walked straight through the window.

Inside St. Mungo's Hospital looked very different from its outside exterior. Pristine and white and very clean the reception area was filled with rickety wooden chairs and outdated issues of Witch Weekly, visitors were being greeted by the Welcome Witch, though Neville knew from many visits that her demeanor, at least on busy days, was generally less than welcoming. This reception area doubled as a visitors' entrance and an emergency room waiting area, it was filled with wizards facing strange ailments, such as hands sprouting out of their chests or steam pouring from their mouths, and Healers clad in uniforms of lime green robes hurried busily through the room.

Neville took a deep breath and massaged his temples to soothe the headache that always seemed to be brought on simply by the sight of the place.

It had been to these torturous rooms that he had been banished on the worst days when Alice and Frank's Nervous Spells were at their worst, when their screams had turned him grey and ashen. He absolutely hated the place. But it was to here Verthandi had led him, and while he was here he intended to visit his parents on the Fourth Floor.

When he had been here, the Welcoming Witch had been elderly, but although it was obvious this was the same woman, she was at least 22 years younger. 'Quite a looker actually' he thought.

Neville saw a young chubby round faced boy and a chubby belly trying his best to hide in the corner, looking perfectly miserable. He had his wand out and was lazily drawing whole villages in mid-air, 'Poor little bloke, probably board out of his mind, maybe he has a Gram of his own visiting his parents too.' Neville conjectured.

Presently he heard the Welcome Witch, speaking in that nasally voice she always used when she was irritated about having to act as the unofficial babysitter. "Where's your mother young man? For goodness sake, I am not being paid enough galleons to be a mother to all you little tikes…. Johnny stop using your wand you are not supposed to use it except at Hogwarts. Goodness knows why did they lift that restriction, here. This is a healing facility!..." she said.

'Nope ', Neville thought, 'still the same woman.' Over the years the two had developed a love hate relationship. As he passed by the reception area Neville imagined a cute little bunny with big beautiful eyes and floppy ears that would bound all around the waiting room, which only the child could see. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the dejected boy smile and giggle under his breath.

With a smile on Neville's face, he bounded up the stairs to the fourth floor, taking three at a time. 'Funny how as small of a thing as making that little boy smile makes what I am about to do at least a little easier.' He thought. 'All of the very worst days of my life had always began and ended with visiting my folks. I know that sounds bad but it is true.'

First of all, Neville never knew a time when they seemed to even recognize who he was. Early on he was that nice Healers young boy. Then as he began to grow, he was the orderly who came every Saturday. Then as an adult he became the new Healer, here to administer some potion. Those were the good days… On bad days they merely screamed and threw things at him. They often called him a disguised Death Eater and demanded that he give them back their son and quit using their son's hair in his Polyjuice potion.

There were days when all Neville could do was flee from their room, clutching his ears hoping to drown out their screams of pain, when all the pain potions in the world could not relieve the pain of the phantom Cruciatus Curse that the Phantom Bellatix was administering upon them. Then again sometimes… they just sat there staring as if he was not there at all. Those were the hardest days… because on those days he feared they were not aware of his existence at all.

As Neville walked into the room he was relieved to find his parents were asleep. There they were in the same room two beds sleeping looking younger than he had ever seen them. As he walked in he saw his mother and his breath caught. She had been a rare beauty in her day and the horror of what Bellatrix had done sank in. Looking at his father he saw him strong and vibrant. Bellatrix had stolen so much from them all. An old Familiar pain… a nagging anger, rose up in him again, and also a sense of helplessness. It was a helplessness born from the knowledge that even a Midra could not simply wish that things were different and make it so.

Looking at the plant growing in between the heads of his parent's bed was a small plant about 2 feet high covered with pristine white, small, almost wild rose-like flowers. This plant, in the time period he came from, nearly engulfed the space between them… Neville was brought back some 12 years ago when he had been only 10…

Tiny chubby hands reach for the pristine white flower. "Pretty! Can I have one, to bring home to Gram, Healer Sanatore" the young chubby boys says about to pick the flower. Suddenly a red- faced, freckled, ginger- haired man runs to intercept. "No, Sir! We do not pick stuff off of plants willy, nilly, Neville Longbottom. It has taken this plant a whole month of hard work to produce this flower!" the Healer chastises the young Neville, "and we have a real need of this flower. This is the only flower in existence that is known to release a scent that when inhaled can banish a wizard's phantom pain induced by long sustained trauma incurred by the overuse of the Cruciatus Curse. We are still working on the sustained paralysis of the leg extremity's that can cause the patient to limp and require the use of a cane. But nothing but this plant will help with the phantom pain. Had you picked this plant your parents would have been in pain within the hour!" The Healer in lime green robes says while catching the chubby hand mid-stride.

"A plant can do all that Healer Sanatore?' the young Neville asks. " Yes indeed! And so much more! Look around you, do you see all we do to help those with magical maladies and injuries. We would be helpless without the magical healing properties of plants. They have from the dawn of time offered themselves as a sacrifice to help Wizards and Muggles alike. In most cases, save charms and magical creatures (which plants are actually a part of), nothing can be done in our world, without the help of a plant." the kindly old man said in an on-the-side kind of fashion, while he exercised Neville's parents' legs.

This was all very common to Neville. The Healer had done the same exercises on his parents at 10:00 AM every Saturday he came to visit. Gram had stayed with him long enough to know that it was going to be another day when Neville was not even there and had exited to the reception area, supposing that the boy would want to stay alone with them when at least they were peaceful.

"Healer Sanatore, can I have seed?" the young Neville asked.

The Healer stopped and looked the young Neville in the eye. "I am sure I could find some, if you wish, but why, may I ask?" the healer asked not making the connection until the boy spoke at last.

The young Neville looked down in deep thought. "Well, I just thought, I have a lot to learn if I am ever to find a cure from Ma and Pa, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts to start to learn, I have to start right now!" The young troubled face said pensively.

"Neville", the Healer began, "when you look like that, you just about make me believe that you will find a cure,just about."

Neville was brought back to the present… or was that was really the past for the scene he was remembering. Time got crazy when you messed with it. Wasn't that what Hermione had said that McGonagall had told her in third year.

Neville looked at his reflection and out into the deepest darkest night and watched as the rain drops hit the fourth floor window and slid down the pane one at a time, looking like tears falling down his reflection's face. This had not been the first time a window had mimicked the innards of his soul. The leather chair squeaked as he slid back into it again.

Neville continued with his earlier train of thought, 'Healer Sanatore had given me a plant that day, and I had gone home to learn all I could about growing that plant. I had planted it in soil and had cared for it like it was a child, tending to it's ever need and over the summer I watched if grow. It had grown without magic and it had grown well. Even my family had to admit that I had a knack for making things grow.

While other had to use magic or struggled along only to have it die… it had seemed all I had to do was sing and coo and feed and water it and the plant would grow. Over the first few years I felt a kind of affinity with plants as if they were my only friends. Not far from accurate for the young man I was had no friends until Hogwarts. That was the year I began to have a passion for plants. I believed I did not have a magical bone in my body… but even a squib and grow a plant and I took pride in knowing I was at least good at something.'

Neville was snapped back into the here and now by the sound of a slight whisper…"Hello", a female voice called from his mother's bed.

Neville answered almost by habit what he always said when his Mom realized someone was in the room. He did not expect her to react, one way or the other, actually. At this point in time she was far too out of touch to comprehend anything. After looking at the calendar on the wall of the room, he realized that he might be in the time when he was maybe two years old. Gram would not have brought him here yet.

"It's your boy Neville, Mom, I am here, and it's OK. Now please rest, you need your sleep." He comforted.

"Neville?" the sound of her voice alarmed him. He jumped from his chair, "Neville, is that you?" his mother spoke though strained lips, her voice as raspy as dried as parchment, rubbing as you rolled a scroll.

Instantly Neville, without thinking, was at her side clasping her hand. "I'm here mother." He said without considering the consequences. Love propelled him, love and shock, for not once had his mother ever addressed him as Neville in all his memory.

"What? How can this be? I am sure; we just celebrated your first Christmas" his mother said confusedly, "How you are so big?"

"It is true, Mother, that in your time, I am 2 years old, but I am from your future." Neville explained.

"Oh Neville, you must be careful, you must not meddle with time… Wizards who mess with time come to no good ends." She chided motherly.

A deep contentedness filled Neville's being. 'This is what I have been longing for all these years. This is what I desperately needed; he needed to be acknowledged, to be mothered by my own mother. How strange here in this time, in this place, I have her all to myself. I have her without that Lestange woman's interference.'"I love you Mother" he said reflexively.

"And I love you! Alice Longbotton said to her son, who heard this from his mother for the first time in his memory. "Frank! Frank! Wake up our son has come for a visit!" She cried. As Neville watched with unbelieving eyes, his father turned his head ever so slowly in Neville's direction.

"My boy, you have grown up into a fine young man! What is it you do my son?" his father asked.

"I am a herbologist, father." Neville said; too shocked to process, what was occurring right here in this moment of time. Secretly, he drank in each moment like a parched man at an oasis.

"That is a fine occupation my son, one you should be proud of. " Frank began, "We can't all be Arours now can we? His father laughed a deep throaty laugh, and Neville realized that he had never heard his father laugh until now.

"Guess not. " Neville quipped back. ", and I would venture to guess not everyone can sing and make a plant grow."

"OK Neville," his father chuckled one more time, before his tone turned suddenly serious, "Why are you here as my full-grown man, son? What was so important that you had to come and visit in the night and use a time turner to see us?"

Neville sat on his mother's bed allowing himself to touch her hand and absently stroke the warmth there as he had so many times when she was less lucid. "Dad, honestly I do not know. I never actually planned on coming here until the last moment. I was coming to drop off a letter that Verthrandi asked me to put in a healer's inbox…"

He was interrupted by the sound of his mother's frantic voice, "Verthrandi sent you here? Neville where am I?" she startlingly grabbed his hand as if suddenly broken from her paralysis.

"From the date Mother I would say you have been here about 1 year... Why?" Neville replied.

"Neville, the Potter boy… where is he? You must take me to Him now!" she ended the last statement like a desperate command, "I have to go to him now, I have a promise to keep!

"What promise Mom, in my Time Harry Potter kills Voldermort and Bella…." He cut the last word short realizing his mistake only when it was too late.

The screams started again, in unison. The very mention of her name drew out their inner demons and the Phantom pain returned with gusto.

Gone were those parents he had waited so long to meet, gone was the soothing joyful peace that came when he woke to find his parents here in this place...in this now… sane and lucid. They were replaced by the screaming strangers who had haunted his dreams, and wracked him with such guilt that he had felt like this all those years. Replaced by the hollow emptiness of pain and grief that had been his bosom chum for so long. And now as he had as a child all he wanted was to flee away. To get away from here and never look back; because somehow having them here, even for such a short time, seemed worse than never having them here at all.

Running from the room, Neville just barely made it past the entrance and behind some curtains in the hall when a healer in Lime green robes entered his parent's room.

"Lumos", he incanted, "What seems to be the problem Alice, and Frank, I see it seems you are having a little relapse… ok… deep breath… there the scent will ease the pain. I am glad this is finally working. OK, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Our boy… he was here…", Neville's mother began, " He is big and tall and strong and powerful."

"Dear, dear, Alice; your son is at Longbottom Manor I assure you." Young Healer Sanatore said in a condescending tone. "But then again how would you know? After all you have not seen him in so long, how would you recognize him." The Healer continued to prattle on to himself.

Suddenly Neville felt so tired, as if, if he did not move and move this very minute, he would never make it to Healer Pomfrey's office. He burst from the curtain and sprinted for Healer Promfrey's office. Bursting through the door, he laid the letter in his inbox.

From the moment the envelope touched the basket Neville began to feel nauseous. As he bent over the desk he noticed what could only be described as his hands becoming more translucent. By the time he bent over clutching his stomach he could see through his feet to the white linoleum on the floor.

It was then he guessed what had just happened. A time loop had closed and he (the person he knew himself to be was dying so another version of himself could exist) Just before he disappeared all together, a stray thought entered his head, 'What if all my parents' confusion and fuss had occurred because I was there tonight…' He was silent for a few more seconds before he said aloud. "No way in the world that I would trade tonight… not for all the moments in a thousand timelines… never"

Then like a wink of an eye, the Neville we all know and love winked out of existence.

**A/N:**

SO MANY QUESTIONS!**  
**SO FEW ANSWERS!**  
**ALL WILL BE REVEALED!

While you read, think on these questions.

1. Where in time is Neville going to now?

2. Did Neville's presence in his parent's room drive them crazy?

3. Who is Healer Promfrey? Is he any relation to our Madame Promprey?

4. Why did the **Sang-Magia Deligati Vow** not kill Neville's when she could not fulfill it ?

Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.

Watch as with us as we travel even further into Neville's past and see what the two unborn children's lives were like before the Harry Potter story as written by J.K. Rowling's story begins…


	4. Adjusting to a New Reality

A/N/:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, JK Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….

Adjusting to a New Reality

The smell of leather, dusty books, pipe smoke, and chocolate filled the large room. The sound of two little boys giggling and talking through overstuffed mouths could be heard. The walls were covered with chocolate as their juvenile toy brooms flew about the room brushing the walls with the sickly sweet stuff.

" Massa Lo…ngbottom, Pleez, ya'll git me in sooo much trrouble wit the Missa and Masa. Pleez! Now do wutcha teld… Pleez, and com on back to the play-room fore Missa and Massa catch ya." The Old dark-skinned House Elf named Castellani begged.

But it was too late! The two boys looked up in to see the irritated faces of four wizards. "Misters Longbottom and Potter," Neville's father began, "What the devil do you boys think you are doing eating my Honeydukes Collector's Edition Chocolates."

Both brooms stopped immediately and hovered in midair. The once gleeful happy faces, full of chocolate, registered round "O's" of surprise; brown, sticky liquid drooled out of their mouths and ran down their cheeks,was stuck in their hair, and all over their robes. The effect was comical and their parents had to work hard to hide the glint of laughter they felt threatening to explode out of them.

'This was serious stuff.' Somehow these boys had made it past the house elf, and all the protective charms that surrounded not only the playroom, but also the study. "Castellani, did you remove the boys from the play-room and bring them here?" Frank demanded of the elf.

"Na, Sir", The frightened elf hurriedly responded, "Missa and Massa Lo…ngbottom, left srikt Or..das for Castellani to wa..tcha ovrin the chil'inz ana mak'in sur' theyz sta'in inz the Play-roonz, I'z do'in wa..cha sayz Massa!"

"Tell me, Castellani, how is it then that we find the boys in my study?" Frank Longbottom asked with the authority of an Arrour.

"Massa, Iz don'na no rightly, One mins these chil'inz was there, then theyz huddlez gether talkin and then. Massa Lo…ngbottom'z face gits all scoowed up and thenz poof theyz gon. So I'za followinz themz here.

An Hard it'n be to follow,they'z was. Lord'z yes! They'z hard a fine! Lik'in the Massa was covin hiz traxz or sum'thin. Peez Sir, dotcha be to angrr…ry wit'cha House elf… Lord'z know'd I tried to keep dem dere in the playroom.", The house elf begged.

"Frank!" Alice chided, "You of all people should know that a house elf is no match for a willful, stubborn Longbottom kid. Ease off him a bit. Use your head, how do you think they got here?" she finished with a query.

Frank Longbottom Paused, stumped for a second, then gasped."Good Lord, Alice, do you think so already? Goodness, this is far too early for this sort of thing. Normally this stuff does not start to appear for another 4 or so years." Frank responded, bending down to look, concerned, into Neville's face.

"Frank, you and I both know there is nothing normal about these two boys development!" Alice continued, shifting her gaze to look into Lily's eyes. They both shared a look of concern tainted with guilt, before tucking it away safely inside, and addressing their men, who were sharing their own looks of concern.

James knelt down to the young Harry's eye level and began to clean his face with a wand. "Harry, this was very wrong of you! Chew your chocolate!" He commanded.

The voice of Lily, trying to add some levity to the situation, sounded. "Oh, James, I seem to remember a mopy-headed, young upshot with an inclination for sneaking around Hogwarts. Ring any bells? Please! How could your son be able to do anything less?"

He looked at Lily with a scathing scorn. Lily knew that although he was irritated with her critique, she was right and he had never mastered the art of staying irritated with her for too long. So by the time his eyes broke contact with hers she knew she was already forgiven.

"Besides," Alice interrupted, "I have the sneaking suspicion that our Neville has more of a part to play in this escapade, than Harry." Alice was wiping Neville's face and try as she might she could not help but allow some of her amusement to seep into her face.

She then turned to her son, "Neville, You must not even think of leaving the playroom when Mommy and Daddy leave you there, do you understand?" The round face boy with cheeks stuffed with Honeydukes Chocolates bobbed his head up and down, and then pulled his face away from his mothers ministrations as she tried to wipe the chocolate away from his face with a saliva moistened handkerchief.

"You both have probably ruined your appetites for your Birthday Dinner with all the chocolates. Nevertheless, it's time for dinner." She said picking Neville up and lodging him upon her hip. "At least we know you liked your birthday presents." she finished her dialogue with her son.

The boys squealed with delight! Each boy had delighted in their own brooms this year, for their birthday. They had both enjoyed the day riding around the magically charmed playroom, that could be as big as the children needed it to be, and when they had grown bored of that, they had found their way to Frank Longbottom's study. As the couples and the children left the study Lily waved her wand and suddenly a rag began cleaning the study.

The Potters and the Longbottoms celebrated their sons' birthdays together, and planned to do so every year. Outside of Longbottom Manor things were brewing, a darkness was coming, a darkness that would threaten them all. But for now… the dining hall was cool, safe, well lit, and filled with the joyful contented sounds of this celebration of the births of their sons born just 10 minutes apart.

*******************************October 28, 1981****************************************

"Momma, I go see Harry! Go! Now! Me and You!" the tiny toddler demanded.

"Neville, we cannot go see the Potters they are in hiding." Alice said trying to hide her deep sadness from her son.

Alice's heart had broken when Lily and James had disappeared into hiding. True the separation had not been complete for her. She still got glimpses of what Lily was thinking, and felt some of what she felt (which at present was loneliness and isolation) still, it was the physical separation that broke her heart. It had taken quite some time to get her heart to slow. (Lily's fear was inducing panic attacks, and Alice had them too).

"Mommy! Harry play Hide and Seek?" Neville interrupted her thought.

"Yes! Neville, I guess it's a little like that," Alice said absent-mindedly.

Suddenly Alice screamed! Neville had disappeared from her arms! "Neville! Where are you?"She screamed.

It was a cold day in Godric Hollow, the wind howled, as it seemed to perpetually blow during the fall and winter season. It was October 28th, and the fire roared in the fireplace. James Potter sat in the over-stuffed armchair in front of the fire, dozing. Lily sat in the smaller armchair pillows shoved behind her back, concentrating hard on her embroidery. Sure she could easily have used her wand and made the needle and thread sew this for her. But boredom propelled her into doing this by hand, rather than by magic. Half her mind was focused on the sewing, while the other was listening to and watching out for her son Harry.

Harry was zooming about the room on his juvenile broom and batting a ball about. Alice's idea about getting a broom for Harry to help keep him entertained had been a good one. Suddenly, with a loud pop!, Neville Longbottom appeared in the Potter living room.

Everything happened at once. James jumped up, wand at the ready, pointing it at the intruder. Lilly reacted first, jumping between James and the infant Neville, and Harry began screaming, terrified by the instant tense reaction of his parents.

"What the devil?" James' blurry- edged tongue said, confused by suddenly awaking to a scene that seemed impossible, "How the devil did the little imp get into here? Well I'll be buggered!"

"James, watch your tongue, there are two children in your presence." Lily chided.

"Too right you are Lily, I am soo sorry, still how is it he has appeared here within the secret hiding place?" James countered.

"I cannot begin to guess… James should we call Sirius?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, very well, He will no doubt be very happy to break out of seclusion himself. I know that he loves us and cares for us, but it has cost him dearly to sit on the sidelines. He has always been a man of action. Being our Secret-keeper has kept him like a caged animal in that room of his. He is itching to be free of his vow no doubt. I will summon him." James was looking as despondent and bored as he said his best friend felt. Lilly knew that James spoke more of himself than his best-friend. Suddenly, James went ridged; a dark angry look crossed his face. Then with the hard jaw line of determination set upon his face; he rose to stand by the mantel and said, "Someone has some explaining to do."

With that he pointed his wand to a picture on the fireplace mantel and spoke the necessary incantation that would bring his friend from wherever he was to the secret-place. This had been something that Sirius had readily agreed to when he agreed to be the Secret-keeper. Within seconds Sirius's body appeared in a swirling plume of green smoke and leapt from the fire.

"James for goodness sake, you scared the life out of me. You forget you are never to break our charm except in case of emergency!" Sirius's voice could be heard saying before the green smoke cleared enough to be seen.

"Sirius, I would never presume to call upon my old _**friend**_at such times unless it was an emergency!"James countered while slamming Sirius up against the wall. "So tell me _**old friend**_," James vehemently spat at the Sirius in his front living room, "Two questions for you and you had better answer both correctly. One, Where were you when I kissed my first girl?"

Sirius threw his head back and began a deep throaty laugh. It was a question he and James were the only ones privy to. His laughter filled the air, even though James Potter had him hanging in midair by his throat. "Really James, do you want my answer in front of your wife?" James' face remained impassive and cold.

" Ok here goes… I was hiding under the bed in the Potter Master bedroom. You had walked in right after I was kissed your girlfriend, and you kissed her too." He looked over at Lilly and shrugged, "Long before he met you of course." He said with a smile.

James held him a while longer. "Who have you told? You are my secret-keeper Sirius you promised, I trusted you." James was shaking with anger, and he spat these words through enraged teeth.

"James! I assure you! I have told no one! I would never…" Sirius denied the accusation. His eyes followed James's eyes to the place where Neville sat and his eyes widened with surprise. "James I swear, I didn't do it!" his eyes pleaded with James to believe him.

"James, stop!" Lilly ordered, "It's not him! Alice! Something's wrong she is in great distress!"

"Mommy!" the little Neville boy cried, "Want my Mommy" big tears welled up in his eyes and then with a loud bang, little Neville disappeared.

"What the heck?" all the adults in the room called out at once…

Frank and Alice Longbottom waited by the fireplace. Each knew what was coming. The Longbottom family secret had been exposed. Now someone would have to be told, and that someone was about to come through that fireplace. Had it been an enemy they might have cast their most powerful protection spells to safeguard themselves and their little one. But how do you protect yourself from those you love more than your life. Sure, they should have shared this with their friends before now. But Dumbbledore had been so adamant about the importance of keeping this even from the Wizarding World, especially at a time like this when the Dark Lord would have done anything to evoke from them the truth.

He had told them of a very dark history, a time when the Midras were living openly in the Wizarding World. He spoke of those days when dark wizards had arrested every Midra and their families and rounded them up and sent them to concentration-like camps, where the families were tortured until the Midra did exactly what dark wizards wanted.

How the Midras were deeply sought after and used as tools in the hands of dark wizards to accomplish their own ends. As always, good had triumphed over evil, but from that moment on Midras went into hiding. Until now, Alice and Frank had heeded Dumbledore's warning and no one knew the truth that they both came from the line of families that had a genetic predisposition towards Midra.

The boy had Appointed! **[what Midras call their form of transporting, rather than disapparating. If disapparating is actually having your molecules compressed and shoved through a tiny straw. Then Appointing is more akin to having them cease to exist in one place and begin to exist in another] **Neville had appointed himself and Harry into Frank's study, that was the only way the children could have gotten out of the play-room. It was then they had both known what was going on. Their boy was a Midra.

Just then green smoke filled the room, and they braced themselves for what was to come. It was time to face their friends and begin to explain everything. Alice took a deep breath, and pulled her Neville, her little Midra, deeper into her chest protectively.

"Alice and Frank… do you mind explaining how your son ended up in the protected secret-kept home of Lily and James Potter?" Sirius Black began even before the smoke cleared.

"Now Sirius, calm down, it isn't his fault!" Alice began.

"Then who may I ask is at fault?" Sirius began in his most official Arrour's voice, "Step aside Alice, so that I may question him."

"What?! You cannot be serious; you plan to interrogate my 1 year old Son? Don't be ridiculous he is only an infant, what good could possibly come from terrifying my son? Alice said thrusting Neville behind herself protectively, her final words coming out in a hiss.

"Step aside Alice! I have to know how he ended up at the Potters, I do not believe that he is responsible for one minute, but if someone put him there I have to know how. The Potter family is at stake here." Sirius said in his most consolatory voice.

"No Sirius," Frank began, with the same diplomatic voice he used during hostage negotiations, "you misunderstand, my son did make it through your parameters, and he did so of his own accord."

Sirius's face hardened, full of suspicion and unbelief, "So what you are saying Frank is that a yearling preformed a feat of Magic that takes wizards years to learn to perform, if ever?"

"Yes Sirius that is indeed what we are trying to tell you. Now sit down and let us explain."Alice said through clinched teeth, being careful to put herself in between her child and Sirius.

"Momma, Bad Man!" the boy Neville yelled, "hurting Momma!"

Suddenly Sirius rose into the air his entire body rigid and contorted, in obvious pain.

"Neville, No! Stop! Momma and Daddy are fine! It's Ok; Mommy and Daddy are having a disagreement with their friend like sometimes you and Harry do! It's Ok Hon, Stop hurting Uncle Black Please!" Alice pleaded.

"Momma and Daddy, have fight with friend?" Neville said confused, but Sirius slowly was lowered to the ground and relief crossed his face.

"Yes, Neville, please go to the playroom." Frank ordered. With a loud snap the house elf, Castellani appeared and took Neville to the playroom.

"What the devil was that all about? Alice and Frank… I've never seen such power in an infant wizard before." Sirius inquired.

"That's because he is no wizard, at least not as you know it." Frank began. Together they covered all that our young Hermione shared with Neville from the other timeline…

"… and obviously when Lily and I bonded to make the Sang-Magia Deligati Vow while we both were already pregnant, something happened." Alice was saying, "You see a natural block is placed on all Midra when they are first born. Such power before a child is old enough to understand the difference between what play is and what is real, would be disastrous for us all. But for some reason Neville has been born without that block. I suspect it is a result from what happened during the Vow. It changed him somehow."

"Then why haven't you told us about this, at the very least, it would have saved us a great deal of alarm?" Sirius queried trying to muster up a bit of dignity.

"There are reasons, Sirius." Frank began, "Dumbledore warned us not to share our secret with anyone. And secondly, we were not sure until two weeks ago, before Lily and James went into hiding."

"And Sirius, before you ask how we could not have known, let me say that there has not been Midra in our families for over 100 years. And even if we had known he was Midra, we would not be looking for it to happen till 5 or 6. To top all that off, when I saw the little strange things happening around my son I chalked it up to accidental magic, not counting it all up. It was only after realizing that he was a Midra that I was able to see all the signs!"Alice began. "Now you must do something for us, you must make an unbreakable vow with us never to reveal to anyone the fact that we are a Midra. We have sent an owl to Dumbledore and he should be here shortly to explain why."

As if summoned by the mere mention of the name Dumbledore knocked on the front door of the Longbottom Manor. Dumbledore walked in carrying a crystal ball, and placed it on the table between them all.

"I have just collected this prophecy from a young divination witch whom until now I had dismissed as totally false and I would not believe a word she says. However, on this day she was overcome by a very strange fit and uttered a prophecy I believe to be true. The prophecy can only be unlocked by the person whom it is spoken of. This prophecy is about two wizards and one of them is in this room.

"Come here my young Neville." Dumbledore called to infant Neville.

Neville crawled over to Dumbledore and Dumbledore handed the crystal ball to Neville, and it began to talk…

"Do you not see that because both boys were born on the same day we can never be sure which wizard is going to be targeted? For that reason I recommend that you also be sequestered to a secret place." Dumbledore finished.

Sirius stepped forward, "but that would require two different secret keepers?" he began. "Who can we have be a secret keeper for the Longbottoms."

Frank quickly interrupted, "Sirius, you of course will be our Secret-keeper. Why I would have no one else! I will not take no for an answer!"

The two looked into each other's eyes measuring each other's determination. Finally, Sirius looked away.

"As you wish," Sirius said in a flat defeated voice, "But that still leaves us with a need for a secret- keeper for the Potters, What do you think of Peter Pettigrew."

A round of stunned and angry gasps filled the room.

"Sirius, I think that would be very unwise!" Dumbledore interjected, "He has proven himself to be untrustworthy."

"Why? Because he snuck into a meeting room full of people who should have trusted him… we… I mean, I forced him to it! I was jealous of him and resentful of him. I worried he would become close to Remus and James, so I poked fun at him made him feel like an outcast in our group. Now he is sorry and he is changed… He deserves a second chance. Is that not what you always say Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius with grave concern, and nodded his head in the way he did when he did not agree, but can find no argument that would work. After all it was the same argument that he had used to invite Snape to join the Order of the Phoenix.

"Alright, but I want everyone to know it is against my better judgment, that we do this." Dumbledore warned.

Alice and Frank looked at one another, and then back at the two men. Without a word they communicated volumes of information.

'_**We both know what they do not, it's not the Potter boy that he is after,**_

_**It's our son; why else would he be born a Midra. Lilly and James and Harry **_

_**are safe. We will allow this!'**_

Out loud they said, "Dumbledore we agree with Sirius we think Peter Pettigrew needs a second chance.

It was just a short while after that that Peter Pettigrew showed up.

"Peter, I am charging you with a charge, with what is most dear to my heart," Sirius Black began, "I am asking you to become James and Lily's Secret-Keeper, as I have chosen to become Frank and Alice's Secret-Keeper. I cannot be Secret- Keeper to be to both; the risk would be far too great. Will you accept this charge?"

"Nothing would please me more, Sirius, thanks so much, what a wonderful opportunity to prove myself worthy of my friend's trust, once again." The nasally voice of Pettigrew squeaked.

He had been in bad graces with his friends of late because he had been caught trying to listen in at a private meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. When asked why he had being spying in his animagus form he had simply said in a snively way, "You all never tell me anything anymore, If I want to know anything I have to find out for myself, such good friends you all are." He whined.

That had been months ago, and over the time with no more incidents and his constant groveling, his friends had reluctantly let him back into the fold, though never with the same standing as before. Still it was Sirius who trusted him again first. Maybe it was because he understood and felt the most sorry for Peter.

"… But Peter I warn you, if you betray our trust and I myself will hunt you down and kill you with my own two hands." Sirius warned.

"Sirius, I would never betray any of you I promise." Peter said.

On that day the Potter Secret- keeper changed hands from Sirius to Peter and the fate of the Potter's was sealed.

*******************************October 31, 1981 Midnight******************************

Alice sat rocking her son to sleep for the night. It had been an erratic and eventful day. Neville had played all day long. Keeping up with a Midra infant without a block was hard work, twice he had disappeared only to be found in some other part of the house, giggling madly. "Momma, play hide..seek wit me." He squealed in delight.

Two, maybe three times, he had changed her into a bunny, which hopped about, and she had to wait until he was scolded by Frank to change her back. She had to take candy from him several times because he had magically made it appear. If she had to say her mantra again one more time today she would just scream.

"Neville, we do not just make things happen like this. Magic should only be used when you absolutely have to. "

Alice knew it was pointless to say such things to a 1 year old. He would not understand or be able to control himself, but she had hoped it would make herself feel better, but in fact, all it did was make her hoarse.

Just as she put the boy into his crib, she felt it… Indescribable Terror!

"**No! HE IS HERE! HOW CAN THIS BE!"** she heard Lily's thoughts screaming into in her mind. **"James! NO! Run! HARRY!... I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM!"** Alice heard a few seconds later.

"**NO! NOT HARRY!"** Lily was saying now in Alice's mind, and then softer as if ebbing away, "Alice remember! Remember our promise, remember to share, do not let him not know me, remember our Vow it's all up to you now…. and then emptiness and searing pain.

***********************************Six Months Later**************************************

Neither one of them had prepared for this! Oh they had thought they were prepared, but never in a million years had they prepared for how debilitating the ending of such a bond would be. At first, the pain had driven her nearly insane with pain and grief such as was never known before. Alice could only describe this pain as a feeling akin to amputation, a ghost pain of what had been a part of her and no longer was. She intended on fulfilling her vow, but only after she recovered some.

She had been, at first, so incapacitated, that it had rendered her incapable of speech. Then just as she was close to regaining her balance, Frank had summoned Sirius and he had not arrived. Frank had taken to her Aunts, and had left to find out why Sirius Had not come. It was later that night that news came that their Secret-Keeper had been taken in for questioning to the Wizengamot. The shock had shattered her fragile hold on reality. Frank was often gone, looking for the real betrayer and murderer of those muggles, Peter Pettigrew. She was left in the hands of friends, hopping from one safe-house to another, a sea of faces, she was having a difficult time connecting to.

This night Frank had arrived home in a state and suddenlydisapparated, with her and Neville, to somewhere, Alice was not sure where. She guessed by the look of the place it was a Longbottom estate, long since disused. Everything seemed unreal, everything that is except young Neville nestled in her arms. On stiff wooden legs she walked over to stairway and began to ascend.

"Alice, darling, where are you going? " Frank began.

I believe Mister Longbottom is in need of a quiet place to rest; after all, it is in the middle of the night. Alice simply answered blank and without emotion in a way that frightened Frank.

"Here let me," he said taking Neville from her arms. Alice relinquished her son and then quickly descended into a deep and dreamless, peaceful sleep the last she would ever have.

The next thing Alice would remember is someone saying, "_**Bombarda Maxima!"**_And a loud explosion of the door being blown inwards and three wizards and one witch pouring through the door.

"Let's see my dear Alice, how quickly you can tell me two things. One, where is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be- Named; where has the Order of the Phoenix has taken him, and where is that darling little boy of yours… the charming, little one." The woman cackled with glee and insane determination.

Alice was feeling, for the first time, like her former self, more like herself than she had been in months. Alice spat in Bellatrix's face, which was mere inches from her own, as Bellatrix had sat on Alice's chest on the couch Alice was lying on, and said, " Bellatrix, I will never tell you anything. Never in a million years… will you have to kill me first!" Alice called out defiantly.

"Oopsie, it seems that the little witch has misunderstood. I have no intention of you dying tonight!" Belatrix cackled wickedly with delight, "Actually, I plan on having so much more fun with you both! Why do you think I am His favorite?" She whispered in Alice's ear, as Alice heard Frank's weight crash beside her on the floor, "Because we both have one thing in common, a very personal thing, we both so enjoy seeing people experience exquisite pain! And I intend to extract the last exquisite drop of pain from you both."

That was when the pain started… the pain that Alice and Frank Longbottom would never be free from.

**A/N:**

SO MANY QUESTIONS!**  
**SO FEW ANSWERS!**  
**ALL WILL BE REVEALED!

While you read, think on these questions.

1. Why is Neville so powerful at this age, and why did no one notice his sudden lack of power?

2. Why is it that the House Elf Castellani is a dark grey? * Hint* could there be races within the house elf creatures?

3. Why did James immediately suspect Sirius of betraying his secret?

4. Why was Peter Pettigrew really spying on that Order of the Phoenix meeting? Was he already working for the Dark Lord?

Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.

Watch with us as we travel forward and see how Neville is freed from the AAA deep penetrating spells, and how it was for Neville when he got his Hogwarts Letter of acceptance.


	5. Rewinding to Before the Beginning

**A/N/:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, JK Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….**

Rewinding to Before the Beginning

The chubby little boy sat in the wooden chair, feet dangling, swinging them back and forth. His elbows rested on his knees, a huge pout on his face. He seemed like the most miserable creature on the planet. His grandmother was speaking with the Healer animatedly. Something had her in a tizzy, but then something always had her animated, or at least it seemed to the little boy. 'This place is boring' , the little boy of two thought, 'if only I could do what other boys do and have a stick that made things come to life.' Neville knew it was wrong to eaves drop, but curiosity got the best of him. It was hard not to be bad, especially when he could hear them saying his name. Neville turned his head and pretended not to listen, while straining hard to hear.

His Gram was in a state and was speaking in a loud shocked voice, "Healer Pomfrey, what is it you are trying to say? I did a spell detection on him myself, after we got him back from that Lestrange woman. I detected no spell, charms or curses upon him. Why would you do this to me? Do you not realize how devastating this is for me, for the boy? It has been only 3 months since we got him back."

Healer Pomfrey took a deep voice and answered back angrily, "Even a witch of your stature knows that there are some spells that cannot be detected by even the most accomplished witch, even one as accomplished as yourself." The last part came of sounding a bit sarcastic. "Now you yourself said that Bellatrix had him alone in that house with his parents for a total of three weeks, while they were tortured. Have you ever stopped to think that the Dark Witch could possibly have chosen to attack their son as well? Think about it she would have plenty of time to conjure up a Deep penetrating spell upon the boy."

"So tell me why she would even bother he was just a boy, not far past a yearling." Gran was saying, while her body collapsed upon itself.

"Who knows why they do anything they do to any of us? The point is, Agusta, the Child Healer Linda Davies has noticed some major problems in the normal growth of your grandson. She states here in her letter and I quote…" he said pulling the paper of the chart up to reveal a pristine white piece of parchment with eclectic blue ink writing.

_"Young Mister Longbotton has exhibited a few outstanding qualities that have taken him off the charts of normal growth patterns. For one he is abnormally heavy for his size and his weight continues to increase rapidly, however his temperature is high, so high in fact that, had he been anyone else I would be highly concerned. This past 3 months he has run a fever of 108 degrees without any sign of ill effect. His heartbeat is extremely fast, corresponding more closely with a bird than with a human, wizard or not._

Then she asks me if I would look into whether he was left alone at anytime with a dark wizard or anyone who would wish to affect his metabolism. At your request, we kept this information from the public Wizarding World. So how does she know that he was alone with this woman, Agusta?" he finished.

"I do not know, does she indicate what we should do about this?" Agusta seemed totally despondent now. Neville spared a peek in Gram's direction. She was looking at him with grave concern.

"She suggests we take him to the goblin-kind…" Healer Pomfrey began before being interrupted by Agusta's loud and angry exclamation.

"Never, those disgusting things, my husband's father loved them creatures and spent all his money being swindled by them. Neville will never go there!" she hissed so loud the whole waiting room could hear and every eye looked in her direction. Most agreeing with her sentiments, They turned their head down and went on with whatever they were doing before the outburst.

Healer Pomfrey continued, "… I suggest this occur quickly, no one knows what the effect of a metabolism spell would do on the body of such a young child, as no one has ever attempted to perform that spell on an infant. Tell them to look for AAA deep penetrating spell

. Signed,

Child Healer Linda Davies."

Gram stared at the child with deep concern, her concern warring with her hatred of goblin-kind. Then it became apparent that a decision had been made… "OK", she finally agreed, "But I swear, if she is wrong, she will have to answer to me for bringing all this up."

*********************************Two Weeks Later*************************************

In the darkness of the Longbottom Vault sat an elderly man tall and thin, with silver hair, and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice; his hands had long and skilful fingers, with skin wrinkled with old age and few calluses, as he had no need to use them as some of the working class might. His eyes could be seen through the half-moon spectacles he wore, and were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue; and twinkled with kindness and mischief; that is if you could see them in the low light. He was clothed in a colorful purple robe which hid a scar above his left knee in the precise shape of a map of the London Underground. His demeanor was serene and ethereal.

He spoke to Neville in a calm, pleasant voice, "Neville, my boy, I assure you that there is no need to fear. Shh! Calm down, Its ok. I know it's scary! But you are alright now, you are quite lucky that we found out before too long. As it stands this Vault Protection is only a precautionary measure." He said to the boy while taking crystals and laying them in a row and placing them one by one directly in front of the boys' pointer finger. As he did he asked the boy to think of a saying "_bye bye_" to the thing that made the things he wants to have happen, happen for him.

The young boy did as he was asked, and as he did, a bright blue light started to glow at the center of his stomach, and then traveled from his stomach to his chest. The light crawled slowly; with an incredibly slow pace, inching its way towards the boys armpits, then traveled around his shoulder, and out to the boy's elbow. It moved out towards the boy's wrist, and then out of his pointing finger, where it glowed a bright blue, then…. it leaped from the pointer finger and into the crystal.

Then… as if the pump had been primed, the bright blue glow became a steady stream. This continued until the blue light in the young Neville's stomach dimmed and then all the light was gone from his chest, his armpit, his shoulder, his elbow and his wrist and then his pointer finger was all that was left. It glowed brighter for a time and then it too dimmed, and then flickered and then at last with a sputter, the light left his finger and entered the crystal. With a smile Neville, looked into the old man's face.

"Young Neville Longbottom, I think you and I are going to be jolly good friends. But wait, I am afraid I have not introduced myself yet … I ,my little friend, amAlbus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and like you, I have to drain off my powers into crystals. As you do it, it will become easier and easier to do. You see, we have something very important in common, we both are Midras." the older man confessed.

Behind Neville and Dumbledore, a round of Goblins and Agusta gasped.

************************************9years Later**************************************

It was an utterly still night of the full moon. A large juvenile lion lay perched on the front steps of the Longbottom Manor, its tail twitching impatiently. It stared into the sky as if waiting to see something in its inky depths.

Then, although no human eye could see anything, the lion sat up and seemed to stare even more intently in a specific direction. As it looked, it seemed to shift its gaze ever so slightly to the left or the right, giving the lion the appearance of being dizzy. Its tail twitched even more quickly than before, though the twitch appeared to convey more excitement and anticipation than irritation now.

Looking away from the Lion and back towards the sky where the lion now focused all his attention, if one was very careful one could just make out the appearance of a black dot fluttering in the horizon; moving drunkenly to and fro. And as it drew closer you could make out more and more information, until finally you realized it was a very tiny, scrawny owl with an overly large bit of parchment in its beak. As it drew close to the lion, it seemed to abandon all reason.

It crawled close to the lion mouth and dropped its load in between the lion's paw. Then it pecked the lion's paw until lion chucked the owl a mouse. The owl looked back as if to heartily thank the lion, and then it flapped its wings and flew away.

The lion watched the owl fly out of sight, and then rose to straighten itself to its most regal height, and then began to stretch. As it did, the shape of the body of the lion began to change; morphing into more human-like features, until finally the lion was gone, replaced by the body of a very large boy with a fuzzy, brown blanket wrapped around himself.

He gazed at the green lettering on the letter and his face lit up with excitement. Flipping it over, he saw an all too familiar emblem. His eyes grew large with excitement and anticipation. He ripped open the seal, pulled out the contents inside, and unfolded the letter and began, with trembling excitement, to read! Sure enough, it was what he had been waiting for almost a whole summer… his letter of invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N:**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!****  
****SO FEW ANSWERS!**  
**ALL WILL BE REVEALED!**

**While you read, think on these questions.**

**1. Is Linda Davies a real person? Who really sent the letter, Linda Davies or Verthrandi? And is Healer Pomfrey related in any way to Madame Poppy Pomfrey?**

**2. What exactly is happening to Neville in the Vault?**

**3. What are the implications of Dumbledore being a Midra himself? **

**4. Why was Neville's form a lion? Is this lion an**** animagus form or some other form****?**

**Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.**

**As a special treat, in honor of our 1 month anniversary I am updating an extra Chapter this week on the 25th!**

**Watch with us as we ****travel with Neville to Diagon Alley and see how Neville and Hermione meet there in this alternate timeline. **


	6. Making Friends Through Magic

**A/N/: **

*****Surprise! I love this story so much that I just could not wait to update till tomorrow morning! So as a special treat here is a update early! Happy 1 month anniversary! I will be back to my regular schedule next week!***  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, J K Rowling. if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….**

**As a side-note : For those of you following my story, You may have wondered at the state of my grammar on the last update. Honestly I honestly do not have that many grammar mistakes… Really! For those of you who are grammar Nazis; and I know you are out there, you can go and see the revised version by clicking backward. Ta! Ta! For Now! Sit back enjoy the continuation our story.**

**Making Friends through Magic**

Neville was so happy, he sang to himself, as he had every day for 4 days. This morning he would be going to Diagon Alley for the first time. Gram felt it ruined the fun out of the first trip to Diagon Alley, to get their stuff for school, if you exposed the young ones to Diagon Alley before then. So, although Neville had heard of the place before, he had never seen the place himself. But that would be going changing today.

Neville could hear Gram downstairs, "Neville Longbottom, if you don't get out of that bed now, I swear I will go to Diagon Alley myself, and leave you behind!" Of course Neville knew her threats were empty. Being a Midra, there was not much a mere Witch could do if he chose to not listen. No,it was not Grams power that left him inclined to listen to Gram; he listened because he loved her. She was the closest he had come to a mother and to a physical human friend.

He was not allowed to play with kids. His Gram was very strict about that. He suspected that the reason for that was because he was Midra and sometimes things just... sort of happened against his will. He was not sure really why it was so important that no one knew that, but for some reason it was really important to Gram.

From his earliest memories Neville was coached by Gram to stay close; stay at home and to listen to her, because she only wanted what was best for him. His worst disciplines had always come around him letting it slip that magic for him was extra easy, and that he still did not have full control of his abilities yet. Being that he had no friends; Gram, he decided, had chosen to become that all important friend. Neville wondered if she had ever grown tired of being mutated; of playing a very scary game of hide and seek (scary for her that is) when he was a child. But she had borne it all with good grace.

If he was honest though, part of him was a little scared to go to Diagon Alley. There would be other kids there. 'What if they do not like me?' he wondered, 'What if there are girls there?'

Neville had only been around girls one time in his life. Being as tall as he was at 5' 4", and only 11 years old; Neville was taller than any boy his age, and at 153 lbs; he was heavier than the average male as well. He was solidly built and thick boned. Not the kind of thick boned that overweight people describe themselves as being, but the Honest–To-Goodness thick boned type; the type that caused people to wonder about whether you had gigantism in your blood, so when these girls looked up at Neville, they began to scream, and point and make fun of him, calling him a disgusting giant. It had stung at first, but over the time since the event, Neville had told himself that he had developed a callous and such taunts would not hurt him, not one bit. Still, he was a little frightened sacred maybe he was all bluff.

"Neville Longbottom, you have till I count to 10 to get down here by the fireplace, before I am out of here leaving you behind." She said starting her countdown.

Neville looked down. He was still in his jammies. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself dressed and ready, with his Hogwarts letter in hand, and standing by the fireplace.

"…8…9…10" Gram was saying. She was standing there with her bowl of Floo Powder.

"Ah Gram, do we have to, it takes so long, and I always get dirty hands when we travel this way!" Neville complained.

"Neville! Don't you think I don't know appointed yourself here, and from the looks of it, you also dressed by power..." she said dragging her hands through the stiff, dried, jell that had clumped his hair into a permanent ruffled look.,

"I know you think the un-kept hair looks cool but I think it just makes you look… well un-kept. And yes, we do have to go by floo; what do you think would happen if you appointed us at Diagon Alley Eh! Everyone will know you were a Midra, and we can't have that, now can we." The last sentence was spoken like a question, but Neville knew that it was anything but a question.

"Gram, I still do not know why it so horrible that people know I am a Midra! Why should I hide who I really am? What harm could come from letting people know? Maybe if I did not have to hide this I could possible make a few friends!" Neville spouted out defiantly.

Gram's face turned an alarming shade of purple, "Never! Promise me never to tell a single soul at Hogwarts or I swear Neville, I will keep you home and teach you Wizardry myself!" She was so angry that her spittle flew in his face.

Neville's courage faltered, Gram had never spoken to him in such a way in all his living memory. " Fine!I won't Gram; I'll just sit up in my dormitories and pretend to be a bat in their belfry." Neville spat back sarcastically.

"Neville Longbottom! Just take this floo powder and go on to Diagon Alley; before I lose my temper." Gram shouted.

Stomping his feet, and taking the floo powder and crossing his arms, while glaring at Gram, Neville stepped into the floo and cast it on the ground and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" and before he disappeared into a puff of green smoke, Neville thought, 'before you lose your temper... looks like you moved past losing your temper from the moment I opened my mouth!' and then everything turned green, and he disappeared.

Suddenly Neville was at the Leaky Cauldron. The place was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. The place was simply filled with all sorts of people. Quite a few of them were young children; such as himself.

Directly in front of him was a chalk- board sign that said in shaky handwriting,

"Welcome to the Leaky Caldron! Today is July the 28, 1991. Welcome Witch or Wizard! Before taking your trip to Diagon Alley consider stopping by for a world-famous Steak and Kidney Pie with the best ever Exploding Lemonade your mouth will ever enjoy"

For the first time, Neville was not interested in eating more than in going someplace. As soon as Gram emerged from the green smoke, he was eager to go. He had been told by Gram that the entrance to Diagon Alley was behind the establishment in a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin. Immediately his eyes searched for the back exit.

Sure enough, Neville saw the place all the parents were funneling their children towards. He started to head in that direction, when Gram grabbed him by his robe and pulled him close to her ear and whispered, "You listen here, Longbottom I have paddled behinds since before you were born. The way you are behaving is very disrespectful. I am going to let this pass just this once, because I know how lonely you are for friends your own age. I understand, really! I want you to make friends at Hogwarts, I do, and all I ask is that you keep the Longbottom Secret. I need you to trust me; this is a matter of life and death for not only yourself, but for all of us. I love you and I do not want you to come to any harm. Please, please try to keep some control of yourself,OK?"

It was easier for Neville to stay mad at Gram when she was being unreasonable, but when she was good and kind, like now; Neville could not stay angry, and so he responded, "Oh Ok Gram, I promise. I'll do the best I can to control myself, but I cannot promise that I will always be able to control my thoughts, and you know Magia, she is always excited to do what I want of her to do. but I will honestly try to control her." Neville relented.

Neville had first been introduced to Magia on his 4th birthday. Gram had just caulked it up to a normal stage of development. She had humored Neville at first, but when she grew tired of him incessantly discussing this imaginary friend with her and his constant demands that she make a place, or room for Magia, she had quickly lost patience and had a discussion with Dumbledore, asking him to talk with the boy about the imaginary friend(without specifying the "friend's" name).

Neville had been thrilled when Dumbledore had shown up at there at Longbottom Manor. Over the two years since Dumbledore had first spoken the truth to Neville, that Neville was a Midra, Dumbledore had become like a father figure for Neville. He showed up every summer and sometimes would stay for days, teaching Neville how to maintain control of his Midra powers.

At 4, when Dumbledore arrived, he spoken with Neville about his friend Magia and explained to Neville's Gram that Magia was not an imaginary friend in that particular sense of the word.

"Agusta, Magia often introduces herself to young Midra at this age. Most witches and wizards have no idea that she is a very real personal being. But Midra often have a relationship with her born out of Magia's very real desire to please and do a Midra's bidding. Do not discourage the boy from developing this symbiotic relationship. It will be very important for him later, in his development as a Midra." Dumbledore tried to soothe, "Do not worry I am here to help him. Now if you please, I must be getting on with our private tutoring lessons before I have to return to Hogwarts."

Now some 7 years later, Neville was going to get his supplies and in a little over a month he would be entering the halls of his beloved Professor. It was like going to visit the place where your favorite uncle lived and worked, knowing you had several months with him. Dumbledore had left a note saying that he would be having an extra evening classes with him over and above his normal class studies. Neville did not mind, in fact he welcomed the chance to spend so much extra time with him.

Together he and Gram walked out the back of the Leaky Cauldron and, in no time at all, he was in Diagon Alley. The very first stop on their list was of course Gringotts Bank, where Gram's unfounded aversion to goblins was barely kept under wraps. Neville had learned to trust the goblins, and even care for them as friends, (or as close to a friend as one can get to a goblin) he had spent a great deal of time here, and that he had given them many precious stones imbued with Magia's special kiss, had actually made up for his disparaging physical characteristics ( for to a goblin, anyone as tall as Neville is incredibly ugly).

Leaving Gingotts, he was so excited; he really was not sure which store to go to first! He pulled out his first year shopping list. Staring at it he decided to go to Flourish and Blotts. He picked out first some parchment and quills, and a journal with an electric blue cover.

At first he had been inclined, to put it back down, but Magia whispered in his ear, "No, Neville, you will need this!" His thought of the book were quickly put aside as he proceeded on to what caught his eye the most: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, then he found Magical Drafts and Potions, he could not wait to start reading these.

Next he found The Book of Spells, grade 1; then a History of Magic; and then Magical Theory; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection; and then He headed towards the last book of the set , A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. Excited to crack open the first two books, he nearly sprinted in the direction of the last book.

Plunging headlong down the many isles, he crashed hard into a smaller, younger girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, and abnormally large teeth.

"Humph!" the girl called out before she hit the floor with a resounding crash.

Neville began apologizing immediately, but when he looked up, what he saw alarmed him. The girl's two large front teeth were in the girls palms and blood was everywhere. She looked at him with shock, mingled with accusation. Without thinking Neville closed his eyes and wished he had not seen what he just saw, he pictured her with her teeth back in her mouth, only not quite so abnormally large. He was so sorry for what he done, that he just wished he had not hurt this girl.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes to find all the blood gone and her teeth not only in her mouth but perfectly proportioned. The girls face was shocked and curious.

"How did you do that?" she asked and then stopped "… oh and what's your name?" The bushy-headed girl asked.

"I'm Neville, and uh.. I guess I did it…uh… accidentally. I just wished I hadn't hurt you is all." He answered.

She looked up into his face and had to crane her neck. "I'm Hermione, and how old are you anyway? I mean what adult runs around a book store like this, anyway?" she asked.

"I'm 11…. And this will be my first year at Hogwarts." Neville explained.

"Well you don't look like you are 11, and besides if you really are 11, how come you can perform spells without a wand, Hugh." Hermione prodded.

" Uh, I told you..accidental magic is all." Neville lied.

Hermione looked as if she did not buy that explanation one bit, but she was willing to accept the lie on good graces, for the sake of maybe making a friend.

"So tell me, where all have you been, and what have you gotten so far, my parents are over there and I guess that's your Gram is coming up the aisle. Maybe we can shop together?" she formed the last statement into a question.

"Sure" he said.

Together they went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. As they walked, he got to know everything he ever wanted to know about Hermione, and quite a bit he did not. For instance he found out she was Muggle- born (which didn't bother him at all. Gram had always said some of the finest witches and warlocks she had ever know were muggle-born), and that he was wizard-born (which seemed to only make her talk and ask questions faster)

By the time they entered into the robe shop Neville was impressed about two things about this girl named Hermione. One, she was very smart and knew a great deal of things about the Muggle world and absolutely nothing about the Wizarding World… and she talked incessantly. By the time he had tried on his plain black robes and plain black pointy hat and winter robes and dragon hide gloves he was very irritated by her constant barrage of questions about the Wizarding world and finally he snapped…

"Look, why don't you read that pile of books over there if you want to know anything else, stop bugging me will you!" he yelled.

Gram was there in an instant, " Neville Longbottom apologize this instant, I declare, why can't you act more like your father, he was always so kind to new people and always was willing to help a new Muggle-born witch or wizard!" she chided him.

Neville looked down ashamed and red-faced. It was not an act; he truly was ashamed of his lack of tact. "I'm sorry Miss Granger. Really, I do want to help, please ask your questions again." He said seeming to look at his shoes and pretend that his new shiny shoes actually already had a scuff mark.

"Please do forgive him Miss Granger, I'm afraid he hasn't much experience in playing with kids his own age yet, in fact he has spoken with you longer than anyone else his age." Gram begged

Hermione looked at him with a look of consternation on her face; as if she were deciding whether to forgive Neville. Suddenly her face softened and her eyes twinkled. It was obvious that she had made a decision. She grabbed his arm and began to walk with him out of the shop. She leaned in close, "I owe you one Neville, I have had a devil of a time hiding the change from my parents, but you did fix my teeth and you need a friend. So here I am!"

With that, the fate of Neville and Hermione's friendship was sealed.

From there they went to Pottage's Caldron Shop where they got their pewter size 2 caldron, then headed to Wizeacres's Wizarding equipment where their got their collapsible telescope and a set of brass scales. Next they stopped by Florean Forttecue's Ice-cream Parlor, where they had the most delicious ice-cream imaginable.

As they finished tucking in, Hermione announced that they were all through with her shopping and that she would need to get back home and start reading. She had a lot of catching up to do if she was going to make any kind of sense of the Wizarding World. Then she and her family said their goodbyes and Hermione and her folks walked back towards the Leaky Caldron, while he and Gran went on.

The next place he wanted to go to was the Apothecary. Gram looked at him with a look of consternation. "Why? Neville, the Apothecary is back past where we came, I mean, let's hit it on the way out." She begged. When he set his jaw in a willful pout she relented.

"For the life of me, I will never understand you obsession for plants." Gram grumbled shaking her head.

"Oh Gram, I've told you over and over, one day it will be plants that fully restore Mum and Dad. I just know it." Neville began as he opened the door to Apothecary.

Inside the Apothecary it was the smell of old things, like dust and dried plants and things alive with magical possibilities, at least in Neville's eyes. You could hear caldrons bubbling, and hear the sound of people milling about. You could hear things being measured. There were huge barrels filled with slimy things, things that had properties that held the power to heal. The walls were lined with jars of herbs and dried roots, some were even filled with brightly colored powders, and Neville knew nothing about. To Neville, the walls were filled with life and healing. In each herb or powder he saw powerful possibilities of people freed from Magical maladies and injuries.

Above his head were bundles of feathers and strings of fangs and snarled claws, hanging from the ceiling. By the check-out stand Neville saw unicorn horns. Bright black beetle eyes slid around as people scooped them up into, burlap sacks and weighed them on scales. There were pestle and bowls and knives for cutting or crushing. This was the place for him! This was the place Neville felt the most comfortable.

He found some large bags of standard ingredients, and picked out Mistletoe berries, and some Lavender, and Wolfs-bane, and Valerian sprigs. Then he went to the barrels and pulled out his glass vials and filled them with Flubberworm mucus; Lethe-water; and Horklump juice. He filled glass jars with Horned Slugs, and bat spleens, dried Billy-wig stings, Puffer-fish eyes, Porcupine quills, and Bezor stones, and spine of Lion-fish, lastly he bought several Unicorn horns. Neville felt like the apothecary were his very own private candy store.

Then he and his Gram traveled on. Crossing the road they traveled on to Eelyps Owl Emporium and the noise in there was deafening! He heard the calls of hundreds of animals. Frogs and toads chirped, and croaked out; cats purred and some mewed; rats scurried; and owls hooted. The smell was strong, as well; it was the smell of all those animals and all their food.

Neville, allowed his fingers to brush by the cages, trying to sense their energies. As he traveled along he found himself talking with Magia. "Who would you choose Magia?" he asked his friend whom no one but himself saw.

"I would choose the one most like myself." She answered.

"So which one is most like me?" he asked.

"Who do you change into when I help you transform?" she answered with a question of her own.

"A Lion!" he said before he even had to think

"Then you have your answer." Magia answered.

First he saw a ratty gingered cat, the profiteer called it Crookshanks, but decided against it. In the end he chose an Ocelot cat. He placed his hand to the cage to allow the cat to smell him, the cat rubbed his hand through the bars. Over his shoulder he heard Magia say "This One! Pick this One!"

"Come on, let's get out of here! I think I will call you Leonid!" he said unlatching the cage latch.

Neville purchased the cat and enough food to carry him through the winter. By now, Gram was using magic; and a lump of the parcels and packages floated behind them when she used the levitation spell Neville went to Olivanders next.

Gram had tried to have him use his father's wand, but each time he tried to use the darn thing, it destroyed the environment around him. Then it would hang limply as if it were all tuckered out. "It just won't work." she had told him, so now Neville had to get his own wand.

Some minutes later, Neville exited Olivanders with a new wand.

"…Hazelwood, with a unicorn core, thirteen and three-quarter inches, reasonably supple." Mr. Olivander had said.

All and all it was a very busy day, and when Neville finally crawled into bed, he was utterly exhausted.

As he drifted off to sleep, Neville dreamed, he dreamed of a place where performing magic was not only allowed by encouraged. Leonid snuggled in more closely into his chest purring in the moonlight as it shone upon his fur illuminating his stripes. Softly Neville, who talked in his sleep, mumbled, "Magia, it was such a good day" as a smile played across his face.

**A/N:**

SO MANY QUESTIONS!**  
**SO FEW ANSWERS!**  
**ALL WILL BE REVEALED!

While you read, think on these questions.

1. Who is this Magia?

2. What exactly is happening to Neville in the vault?

3. What might Dumbledore be teaching Neville in these sessions?

4. Why would Neville's Father's wand not work for him?

Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.

Watch with us, as we travel with Neville aboard the Hogwarts Express and experience with Neville his first view of Hogwarts.


	7. At the Crossing of Roads

A/N/:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, J K Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….

At the Crossing of Roads

************************************September 1**************************************

Swimming up from unconsciousness, Neville was aware first of two sensations a slight pressure on his chest, and a moist scratchy sensation on his face near his cheek. Neville knew that sensation and where it came from. It was his new friend Leonid. When he had bought the ocelot, Gram had made him promise to take care of him completely by himself.

"He is your responsibly, you will feed him and care for him and clean up after him," she had so he had…

Leonid was an early riser and he wanted his food as early as possible. 'This is his way of telling me to wake up and feed him.' Neville thought and then he said aloud, "OK, OK, I'm up! I'm up! What a little rascal! You task master!"

Neville, coming up to another level of consciousness, realized another presence was in the room.

"Neville, Neville honey you must get up. There is so much to do today. Oh yes, today you will come to live with me in my home, at least for the better part of the year." A soft soothing voice, like the sound of a stream passing over stones, sounded in the room.

Neville knew that voice. It was the sound of a voice that had been his constant campaign for nearly 9 years. Neville's eyes flew open to see the light of early dawn and the face of his Magia.

"Good Morning Magia!" he said.

"Good Morning, young Neville. Hurry! We have a lot to do and say before we have to get ready to go." Magia said.

Neville looked into her face. As always, she wore her indigo robes, so purple they were almost black, the color of the night sky, complete with the shimmering stars. She was elfin-like in saturate, with a pleasant bone china white face, beautifully shaped red lips, and large, almond-shaped violet eyes, and waist length creamy blonde hair.

She was dainty, yet lithe, like a lioness on the prowl; you could tell she had real power behind her movements. Soft, yet strong, that was your first impression. But when she opened her mouth what you first noticed was tenderness gentleness and compassion, a gentle soul.

Neville knew her better than anyone else in his life, over the years she had become almost like she was a part of him. 'Wait a minute! Did she said her home?, that's right today is the day I go to see Hogwarts!' Neville thought.

Magia had long ago shared with him her secret, the secret no one knew save Dumbledore. The greatest secret of all: the place most witches and wizards called Hogwarts was none other than the home of Magia. Since ordinary wizards and warlocks, mages and muggle folk could not see Magia. They supposed that things just happened of their own accord, without any help from anything other than their own thought, or will. It was all very mysterious to them. Some of the most arrogant wizards assumed they were responsible for every feat magic they did; not knowing the truth that Neville knew.

Neville knew from his time spent with her, that Magia was actually sent out to do a wizard wishes. For wizards, warlocks, and mages, under the right conditions, with the help of certain enablement, could be able to communicate to Magia their desires, (much like a foreign speaking person could with a translator or a language dictionary, be able to communicate with someone in a foreign land) Because they were not proficient in the language (if you will) much was lost in translation. The result is a severe limit about how much Magia could help them with.

Neville ,however, was different. Unlike other witches and wizards, Neville could see, converse and feel Magia. He knew her as closely you would a best friend and communication was easy for him. Often he struggled to hide his responses to Magia's antics. She had a strange bend at times and often a mischievous Puck-like nature. She was eager to do anything Neville asked her to do. And Neville loved her to pieces.

He watched as she busily packed up all his things into nifty little boxes and packed the boxes into his trunk. She laid the clothes he would wear that day out on his bed. It was wonderful to have a friend so willing to help….

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud howler he received in person from his Gram and he looked in the direction of the door….

"Neville Longbottom, How many times have I told you not to use your magic for these simple chores. Laziness really, that's all it is…LAZINESS! Goodness knows, your FATHER was NOT a lazy boy when he was your age. I mean, he often did work by HAND even when he was ALLOWED to use magic. Now STOP this, this INSTANT." Agusta howled at Neville.

"But Gram, I did not even ask her to do it this time. She just did it all by herself." Neville defended himself.

"You know Neville; I am getting rather tired of you blaming everything on this Magia. I think it's all rather convenient that we cannot all see your friend Magia. I often wonder how often you tell me she is doing it when you are doing it. You forget my young man,that our Dumbledore is also a Midra and you do not see Magia doing everything for him without him putting a stop to it, do you?" his angry Gram accused.

Neville sat slack-jawed and hurt. "Gram I do not lie!" tears formed in his eyes, "especially not to you!"

Gram's face softened immediately, and you could see in her eyes she regretted her words. "Neville, let's not fight," She sighed "It's your last day for quite some time here at Longbottom Manor and I have had your favorite breakfast fixed by Castellani. Tell your friend Magia to stop packing and come down to breakfast. Then I will come up and help you pack. "She said.

Magia stopped packing and looked at Neville with an apologetic look that spoke volumes. Neville pushed Leonid from his chest and stood to rise and eat the hearty breakfast.

Poor Castellani, his life was hard. Though he appeared when he chose to, he was often invisible to most. Castellani was a house elf the Longbottom's had inherited when a distant family line ceased to have any witches and wizards. This did happen from time to time as a wizards line intermarried enough into muggle born families. Sometimes all the magic in a line simply became squibs and when that happened they had no choice but to relinquish their House elves to the nearest magical family. Castellani's family, who were from the American Plantations, was just such a family.

Over the years, Castellani had endured much. He was considered Neville's personal elf charged with keeping Neville's unruliness at a minimum. It was his sole job to keep this very powerful, emotional child from doing something he could never take back. During Neville's twos and threes the elf had often had to transport Neville instantly to The Longbottom Vault to allow the goblins to drain off his magical powers.

Neville knew now that when one hangs around Magia for too long, her power seeps into your very pores, making you capable of great feats of magic even when she is not close by. Because Magia liked Midra, she hung around them.(Especially when they were children. She dearly loves being around children because of their ability to believe, and belief is what feeds her power.)

So Midras need every once in a while to have their magic drained, because too much magic causes one to accidentally do magic, and accidental magic can be a very dangerous thing, especially for Midra. The only place Magic can be stored is in crystals. Crystals endued with magic are what goblin-kind use to make their swords and other magical devises. So, for a fee, the goblins offer to help drain a Midras power and store it in crystals.

Neville went to the breakfast table, and ate heartily, then he and Gram finished packing his stuff and they went to the King's Crossing.

As Neville traveled quickly down the platform between 9 and 10 at King's Crossing Station he ranted to himself yet again. "Why is it she always assumes we will be late?" The clock above the 9th platform read 10:00AM. His Gram had fussed and fussed about checking and re-checking the list. Then Leonid was missing and they had searched and searched, but it was all to no avail. Finally, in desperation, Neville had sent Magia after him. Sure enough, the rascal had been found and was safely placed into his carrier. Just this once, Gram had not berated him for asking Magia for help and instead smiled when the cat settled into the carrier.

Neville was pushing the cart down the platform ahead of Gram. Folks were staring as Gram followed huffing and puffing trying hard to keep up.

Coming up to the wall between the 9th and 10th platform, Neville turned and placed his back against the wall. Asking Castellani to hop aboard when Magi said "Go!" Neville leaned into the wall and just as the clock changed to 10:15 AM and a crowd of people came by, when he was sure no one was looking, he pulled the cart and he slipped like butter through the barrier. Shortly after that Gram followed.

Neville stood on the platform blinking in the sunlight, allowing his eyes to take it all in. There was a scarlet red steam engine hissing on the tracks next to the platform. People were there on the platform but it certainly was not by any means packed. Several children of various ages waited with their parents, who had come here to see them off. Above their heads was a sign that said, "Hogwarts Express: 11:00 AM". Turning to see Gram, he noticed that the Barrier had been replaced by a wrought iron archway that read 9 and ¾.

" **Gram,** we have at least 45 minutes," he complained, " I told you we were never in any danger of being late. Searching around in his mind to find something to do to pass the time he sat at a bench and opened his chest and found the book "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" and then unlatched the latch to Leonid's cage. Then he settled down and leaned back against the wall, and began to read, while Leonid climbed up into his lap and began one of his many luxurious sunbathe.

Suddenly he heard a sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking up from his books and into the brown eyes of young Hermione, she had a wide smile and her teeth were perfect. How are you today? What is it you are reading Neville?... O I see, Yes that is a helpful book indeed…. I am looking forward to potions How about you?... Have you managed to have read them all yet? I did, I took your advice and read them all… thank You by the way really good advice you know… and I just loved Hogwarts: A History; I picked that one up while we were at Flourish and Blotts you know. O and did you know I have always wanted to own a Cat? Mom and dad said I should wait though at least one more year, maybe two and see if I could keep up with my studies." Hermione said all in one breath which Neville considered quite a feat. When she finally slowed down long enough to pause Neville jumped in quickly to increase his chance that he might actually be able to say something.

"Hello Hermione, Let's see… I am doing very well, and Yes I am reading One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi…Myself I too am looking forward to potions I hope the professor is nice….No I have not read all our books yet….I am glad you read them ,but I am sorry I made you feel bad enough to remember to read them all…I have not read Hogwarts: A History, in fact I was so busy getting my books on my list I actually did not pay attention to any of the other books….No I did not know you wanted a cat, and my Gram only barely gave me permission to bring Leonid with me this year... let's see does that cover everything?" he finished in a rush and sucked a lungful of air, he was quite out of breath.

Hermione looked a bit sheepish, "I'm sorry Neville I know I am speaking quickly, but I am nervous and excited and I tend to talk fast and ask too many questions when I am nervous." Hermione apologized.

Neville smiled and told her, "That's quite alright!"

The two of them continued to talk until 10:55 and then Hermione left to say her Goodbyes to her parents and Neville tucked his book away and rose say Goodbye to Gram.

As he said his goodbyes he noticed cats of every color winding their way around their owners legs and remembered that he had not seen Leonid in quite some time. Alarmed he began searching with his eyes in the crowd for him without letting Gram know what he was doing. Nervously he scanned the crowd for every owl cage, as the owls hooted in a very disgruntled sort of way. Ears peeled he heard every scraping of heavy trunks. He could hear the babble of people talking. He noticed that smoke, from the engine hung over everyone's heads but still there was no sign of Leonid. Looking at the first few carriages Neville noticed that they were filling quickly. Neville was trying hard not to panic. He would hate to not have Leonid with him at Hogwarts and if Gram knew that he had lost him, so quickly after promising to take good care of him, she would surely make him leave the cat behind once she found him. One thing was for sure, Neville would never be allowed to get Magia to retrieve Leonid for him this time, and Gram would never allow it with all the people around.

Desperate, when Neville was sure it was too late, he finally confessed " Gran, I've lost Leonid again."

"Oh, Neville!" Gran sighed,

In front of him was a short, slim boy with very messy hair, and green almond-shaped eyes, that were framed by thick broken eyeglasses that had been taped on the bridge of the nose. Neville noticed that his clothes were horrid. He seemed to have with the opposite problem her had with clothes. Neville always seemed to wear clothes that were too small, and too short. But these clothes were too big and too long for the boy. As he watched he saw the boy pushing his heavy load all by himself.

"Where are his parents" Neville wondered, "was he here all alone, didn't anyone care for him. As the boy passed by Neville had felt the sensation of familiarity about the boy, an impossible familiarity. Magia was there suddenly speaking to him, but he had no time to fully pay attention to her before Gran, grabbed him and clutched on to him and began to do the fussing she regularly did when she was trying not to cry.

When the hug was through he heard a children shriek and yell and turned to see what this was all about. He turned just in time to see turned to see. There was a boy with the dreadlocks, who was just allow the lid of the box in his arms to fall back down. Neville was not sure had he really seen that long hairy leg before the lid dropped.

The Boy he had seen earlier went back to a back compartment and tried to lift his trunk into it and twice it he had dropped it on his foot. Neville picked up his pace trying to close the distance to help the boy. But before he had reached him, a ginger haired boy who had a twin who looked exactly like him got there first and helped him out. As he watched the second twin joined in and helped them. After they got the trunk up into the compartment the two twins started rudely pointing at his forehead. The boy was clearly embarrassed, for he turned a bright shade of red. This irritated Neville. He hated rude people, especially ones that made fun of other people. Then their mother, judging by the same shade of ginger hair, stood at the door to the compartment. Whatever she said the boys hopped off the train. Neville noticed the boy watching the ginger-haired family with a look he understood. It was a look of longing, a look that spoke volumes. Harry, like him had somehow lost his parents. Neville made a note to himself to make friends with him as some as he could. Suddenly, their Mother became very cross with the twins judging by what Neville was seeing now. Neville tore his eyes away as his Gran used her magic to lift the trunks and began to walk into a compartment on the train. Neville could hear Hermione talking to Gran now.

"I've saved him this seat her in this compartment." She was saying. As he clambered on board the whistle blew and Gram rushed by hugging him once more.

"Be good and send me an owl once you get there, and remember your promise. No telling anyone" she said the last in a whisper only he could hear.

Then without even looking back she exited the train. The seat Hermione saved was the window seat and as he looked out the window he noticed Gran, she was standing on the platform unaware that he was watching she had not bothered to hide her tears, and this made him sad.

Then a second thought crossed his mind in all the fuss and in noticing that one boy he had wasted his last few precious moments at King's Crossing when he could have looked for Leonid. His face fell. The idea of spending this first year without Leonid was disheartening. He knew Gran would Acio him as soon as she stopped crying, but he also knew she would not send Leonid to him either.

**A/N:**

SO MANY QUESTIONS!**  
**SO FEW ANSWERS!**  
**ALL WILL BE REVEALED!

While you read, think on these questions.

1. Why is it no one can see Magia, but Neville?

2. Does Castellani's dark skin have anything to do with the fact that he comes from America?

3. Why does Neville seem to have the propensity for losing his pets, regardless of the timeline?

was Magia trying to say to Neville when he saw Harry, and interrupted by Gram?

Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.

Watch with us as we travel with Neville to Platform 9 and ¾ and see how Neville and Hermione spend the day in their own compartment.


	8. Propelled Towards a Different Outcome

**A/N/:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, J K Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….**

Propelled Towards a Different Outcome

Hermione was talking a mile a minute again. "You would not believe how hard it was to finally convince my parents that I had 'accidentally' fixed my teeth. It took some time but I think I finally managed. I normally would never lie to them, but you did not seem to want anyone to know you have 'accidentally...' she said using her fingers as quotes, "… fixed them for me. I don't believe I can thank you enough, I simply hated those teeth…." Hermione said, and then stopped, looking at his dejected face and seeing that he seemed uncommunicative; she stopped short and said nothing for some time. Together they watched London pass from view, and the houses became farms with cows and fences.

Around a quarter past twelve there came a loud clanging noise out in the corridor and a dimple faced woman arrived, slid the door back and asked in a voice that was dulled by the many times on this trip alone she had asked the same question, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Neville, whose appetite was off the charts due to his incredibly fast metabolism, realized at once that he was very hungry. He jumped up and made his way quickly to the cart, Hermione was not far behind.

The was cart filled with all the favorite candies a young witch or wizard wanted. These candies were common place for him, but Hermione looked at them with the eyes of wonder that only someone who was only just now entering the Wizarding World could.

Her eyes roved over the candy, drinking the sights all in. "OK," he said, "Pass me one of every candy, two Pumpkin Juices and one piece of Steak and Kidney Pie." The lady handed them to him and he handed it to Hermione to hold while he dug out 16 Silver Sickles and counted out 33 Bronze Knuts. Together they went back to their seats. Hermione stared at the pile of candy, she had already eaten her lunch a half hour ago, she wasn't hungry, but she was curious. While he had ate, she picked each item up and asked questions about them.

"Is this Licorice it smells like it?" she asked

He nodded his head and began downing his pie, swallowing it down with Pumpkin Juice.

"And this, this reminds me of Jelly Bellies that the Muggles eat." She said. It was a statement that ended up sounding like a question.

"I've never heard of Jelly Bellies, but be careful with those, they can have some nasty tasting ones, I had a cousin once who vomited once after eating one of t skunk and the mouthwash at the same time." He warned through a mouth stuffed with pie.

"And is this Bubble Gum?" she asked

"Yes and trust me those bubbles can last for days" he said between bites, "the room fills up with bluebell colored bubbles."

"She called these Cauldron Cakes how cute, they look a lot like what Muggles call cupcakes with the center hollowed out and frosting inside and some licorice for a handle. And these look a lot like Mince meat pies, she called them Pumpkin Pastries. Chocolate Frogs?" she looked at him for an explanation and tasted the Pumpkin Juice that he had handed her when they got to their seats.

Having finished his pie he was more than willing to explain. "That is a chocolate frog, go ahead and have it, but be careful, know that they have been enchanted and so they can jump and croak, but they only have about one good croak in them so don't lose it."

She opened the package and missed; the frog jumped and nearly ended up in her Pumpkin Juice. She caught it just in time. The frog lay in her hand a second and she stared at it. "Here you have it" she said, " I just cannot stomach putting something in my mouth I literally just had to catch, somehow I can't get the idea out of my head that it is alive."

" Suit yourself" he said. And gobbled it down in one bite. Hermione gasped, "It's Rowena Ravenclaw", she nearly burst with excitement, " You know,", she said "part of me really does hope I end up in Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor would be nice as well!"

"Really, I would never want to be sorted in any house other than Gryffindor! Why a Longbottom has been in the house of Gryffindor in every generation since the houses were formed." Neville exclaimed.

Thinking of Gryffindor House made him think of its Lion, and thinking of its lion made him think of his Lion form, and thinking of his Lion form had made him think about Leonid, and his mind drifted back to the fact he still had not heard anything from Gran about him. Neville grew quiet again. After quite some time, the tension grew so thick in the compartment that you could cut it with a knife.

Hermione sat looking at him, and as the time passed and no letter was sent by owl; worry crossed his features. As if she simply could contain herself any longer, Hermione nearly shouted her question at him" What are you so sad about? I know it's hard leaving family and all but you'll be able to send post via the owls at Hogwarts and you'll be able to go home for the holidays.

Neville realized she had jumped to the wrong conclusion; yes he was sad to be leaving Gram, but that was not all, he was also sad about leaving Leonid behind. "Oh that's true but I saw my Gran crying, and well, worse yet, I've lost my cat Leonid." He quickly explained.

"Have you tried looking for him, on the train I mean," she queried.

The simplicity of doing an actual search of the train had never occurred to him. But why not, after all it was possible that the cat had simply mosied on up into the train and was lounging around someplace. After all, that would explain why he had not received an owl saying they had found him. Neville jumped up and he and Hermione headed off in separate directions. He towards the back part of the train and she towards the front each agreeing to meet back here when they were finished.

Neville came up to a compartment close to the rear of the train, and knocked on the door. Someone inside answered the door and there sat the boy who Neville assumed had lost his parents and one of the ginger headed boys, not the twins though which caused Neville to relax some.

"I beg your pardon but have you seen a ocelot cat, he would be about this big and he answers to Leonid." Neville started, motioning to the side of his leg at about Leonid's height, " I am awfully worried, he has a nasty habit of running off, I was wondering if he was on the train."

The two boys shook their heads.

"Well he's probably home with Gran, and if that's the case I might not get him back all school year. Well if you see an ocelot he's mine let me know." And then Neville left, he was going to give up and he would send her an owl. He headed back to the compartment and once again crashed straight into Hermione.

"Where are you going?" she asked "Have you checked all the compartments down there?" she asked once she regained her breath.

" I am giving up. I will send an owl to Gran and ask her about Leonid when we get there. I give up!" Neville explained.

"NO! You can't!" she exclaimed, "You just can't! Come on Neville I will help you!" she said walking past him in the direction of the compartment he had just come from, the one with the boy.

Hermione was at it again, prattling along at top speed and Neville was feeling a bit bored, when she introduced herself and asked for the boy's names. That was when the boy who Neville had been so fascinated about said his name was Harry Potter. The second he said his name Neville saw something in his mind's eye. He was not sure why but when Harry introduced himself Neville saw a juvenile Broom and heard children laughing, and smelled a powerful smell of chocolate. Shaking himself from his thoughts he tried to focus on what was being said. 'Is she telling them now that she wants to be in Gryffindor and then Ravenclaw second; how strange?' he thought. Now she was sending herself and him on their way. They checked out the last two cars and then headed back to their own compartment.

When they entered the compartment he quizzed her, " Hold on, why the sudden change in mind about Gryffindor?"

"Well, since it seems that all my friends will be in Gryffindor I figured I want to be in the same house you all are in." She stated emphatically.

"And how is it you figure we will all be in Gryffindor?" he questioned.

"Well, you are a Longbottom, and they are Potter and Weasley." She said as if it were a matter of fact.

Neville guessed that in a muggle sort of way that made some logical sense. But he knew Magia and he knew she was never bound by familial lines. She chose her people based on character, but deep down he hoped she was right.

As they watched, the sun dipped into the horizon and the sky purpled and suddenly Hermione was up. "Neville you simply must get your robes on. I have had them on for hours, and it can't be long now. I will leave and let you get dressed." As she opened the door to the compartment the loud noise of children laughing, yelling, and misbehaving sounded. A big boy ran into her as she stepped out. Hermione had obviously had enough! The sound that escaped her throat sounded a lot like a growl." Enough! I am telling the Conductor before my new set of teeth get knocked out too!" She slammed the door and off she was only just dressed when he heard the announcement that they would be at Hogsmeade in 5 minutes. In another 5 minutes Hermione was at the door and together they stepped off the train.

A very tall man, taller than Neville and bigger boned even than he was, stood holding up a lantern and saying, " Firs' Years, Firs' years over here. All right, Harry? C'mon, follow me. Anymore Fir' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years Follow me!"

Neville did as he seemed to do a lot recently, because of his rapid growth and tripped, plunging into quite a few people in front of him. Pulling his long arms back he over-compensated,and fell backwards on his butt hard, and the pain extracted a sniffle from him.

" Ye get yer firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec, " The man leading them along said. " Jus roun this bend."

Oo and oh's escaped everyone's lips as everyone caught sight it.

Neville saw a great black lake and then perched upon a high mountain on the other side was Magia's home.

Magia was quick at Neville's shoulder now._"Am I not a beauty"_ she exclaimed,_ "every inch of her is me Neville, in another form"_

Indeed to Neville, Hogwarts was the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

" No Mor'in four to a boat. " the tall man said pointing to the boats.

Neville and Hermione followed the Weasley and Potter boy into a boat. "Everyone in!", the tall man who sat in a boat all to himself asked, " Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of first years glided across the lake, which was silent, and for that Neville was eternally grateful. Nothing had quite prepared him for meeting Magia all over again in this new form.

As they disembarked upon the inland harbor the tall man called, "Hey! You there, is that your bloody cat, I been hearing so much about?

There sitting on the dock was Leonid, and Neville nearly jumped with Joy! Leonid leaped up in his arms, obviously as glad to be with Neville again as Neville was to have found him. "Don't you go running off like that again! You silly cat!" he said to the wayward pet.

Off they all went up the passageways until they reached the front lawn that served as the castles entrance. They climbed thick steps and crowded around a huge oak door.

"Everyone here, and you there, do you still have that bloody cat.", The tall man was clutching at a huge handkerchief, "allergic to them bloody things I am." And presently he blew into the huge thing in a long bellowing sneeze.

The big man raised his fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Magia opened to him and sang welcome a song into his ears as he walked through the door…

**A Hundred Greetings From Me!**

Come on, my love,  
Keep your promise to me,  
Take greetings from me,  
Over to Harris,  
To John Campbell,  
My brown-haired sweetheart,  
Hunter of goose,  
Seal and swan,  
Of leaping trout,  
Of bellowing deer,

Wet is the night,  
Tonight and cold,  
If the MacNeills,  
Have to put to sea,  
Men of high sails,  
And swift of ships,  
And of banners,  
Blue and green,  
No left-hander,  
Could take her rudder from you,

Come home my sweet I welcome thee.

(What a beautiful song the gaelic people wrote to sing to their when when they returned from a sailing voyage.)

**A/N:**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!  
SO FEW ANSWERS!  
ALL WILL BE REVEALED!**

**While you read, think on these questions.**

**1. ********What did Hermione do to convince her parents that she had accidentally fixed her teeth?**?

**2.********Why Hermione change her mind about Gryffindor? Was she being honest with Neville about why she changed her mind** ?

**3. ********What will the sorting hat say to Neville** ?

**4. What will happen to the golden trio is who he is?**

**Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.**

**Watch with us as we see Neville and the Golden Trio be sorted into their Houses.**


	9. Sorted Along The Lines Of Fate

**A/N/:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, nor do I profit from this body of work, because I did not write Harry Potter. I am simply a fan who likes to imagine what if I was the author, J K Rowling, if I was, it might have looked a lot like this….**

***** Additional Disclaimer*****

**For those of you who care there will be a lot of quotes from the Philosopher's Stone this chapter.**

******From now on I will be quoting less and less of the book, and the story will become more and more AU **

**Sorted Along The Lines Of Fate **

The first sight Neville saw once inside was a tall black haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a stern-looking face that Neville recognized from a look Gran gave when she was very cross. Neville made a note not to trifle with her; he had a feeling that if he did it might get rather ugly.

While she and the tall man talked and everyone else paid attention, Neville marveled at Magia's inner beauty. Her stone walls were filled with hidden torches. Looking up Neville saw that the ceiling seemed to have no end , a rare case indeed, because most buildings were built for shorter people and he was so tall that most ceilings were the first thing he saw. An immense marble staircase stood with all its grandeur. He noted the gentleness the curves, the soft light, and the welcoming smells; 'I can see you here,' he thought, 'there in all you beauty and power, and gentleness.'

Earlier, Professor McGonagall, as introduced herself, he only distantly remembered her name as if it were merely a dream. She led them across flagged stones rounded by many feet. Neville could hear the sounds of hundreds of children talking all at once, and knowing Magia's love of children, he smiled. Of course she would have children everywhere within her.

Suddenly, McGonagall turned and they were all shoved into a tiny room. All around him were bunches of tiny kids. Suddenly he was aware of how differently proportioned he was than the rest. They all seemed to peer about nervously and Neville was once again brought back to the young girls screaming in terror and calling him a giant. 'Are they scared of me, of about the sorting hat?' he wondered. Leonid was purring contentedly, and rubbing his face. It had a calming effect.

"Neville, relax. Everything will be fine. You will see. Now I have to go. I have to prepare for the sorting ceremony. I will see you shortly! Hugs and Kisses!" Magia said tenderly brushing his skin on his cheeks with her fingers.

Suddenly she was gone. Neville knew she would be back… she always came back.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall. "The Start-of-Term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be, something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will win the house cup, a great honor. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourself up as best as you can while you are waiting."The elderly woman looked directly at Neville, " though some of you have found a way to always look as if you have everything in place, no matter what the state of things are, and others of you… others of you" she said looking at the ginger-headed boy who shared the boy that Neville now knew was Harry Potter's compartment. She shook her head and continued, "While some of you look as if you could do with a bit of washing up." Harry presently began trying to flatten his hair. It seemed like a useless attempt, as the boy's hair just seemed to actually always have that un-kept state that Neville found so stylish.

Professor McGonagall snorted, and then continued, "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Harry gulped hard, and Neville could see he was nervous. The two other boys were talking and Neville could not help but overhear the ginger one telling Harry how the sorting hat hurt a lot. 'Nonsense' Neville thought, 'Magia would never allow any of us to experience pain just to be sorted into houses.' He kind of chuckled under his breath.

The effect on everyone around the two boys was immensely powerful. Everyone grew silent, everyone that is accept Hermione, who was rattling of spell after spell, and everyone seemed keenly interested in them. Silence filled the chamber and deepened. Neville was actually rather impressed with Hermione's abilities of memorization. It suggested keen intelligence and the ability to notice details. She was right… Ravenclaw would likely be an excellent choice for her house. It would be hard, for he knew he would be in Gryffindor, but he would find a way to spend some time with his Ravenclaw friend.

Noticing Harry, he saw the fixed and focus-filled way he stared at the door. Harry seemed 'driven'. Neville was sure he would be in Slytherin. Then there was the Weasly boy… Now his family and Neville's family have been in Gryffindor for ages, with few being sorted into other houses. But Neville suspected that this Weasly would become Magia's exception.

Neville heard a loud bang, as if an unseen door had been opened and then suddenly 20 ghosts streamed past as several people gasped, everyone that is except Neville, because he was used to seeing things that are not 'supposed to be there'.

Some of the ghosts were there talking to the first years, but seeing a ghost for the first time had the 'First Years' shocked into stunned silence.

Suddenly, a sharp voice rang out and all the ghosts cleared out. "…The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now form a cue," Professor McGonagall told the First Years, "and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall that led back towards the Great Hall to a pair of double doors,and into the Great Hall. Neville was first awed by the thousands and thousands of candles hanging in mid-air over 4 large tables, laden with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall horizontally, like a large T to the other tables, was another large table where the teachers were sitting.

Neville looked up, as Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the teacher's table, he noticed the ceiling was indigo black and the candles mimicked the stars of a night sky perfectly, and Neville realized that the ceiling mimicked Magia's robes to a T. It made him smile sweetly.

As they drew closer Neville could see the line bending so that it could cue directly in front of the table and then they were turning around to face the whole school. Neville could see the hundreds of faces, faces that up until now he only dreamed would be in the same room with him. And slowly it dawned on him how very ill-prepared he was for this sort of trial. Each face was a possible friend or foe. And each face represented a face he had no idea how to connect with. All though he had few fears… after all when you can have Magia's help instantly, why fear anything, he was terrified ,because Magia had told him ages ago, that there was one thing she was powerless to compel; she could not force someone to truly love someone. Infatuated, maybe, but truly love, never!

So as Neville looked into this sea of faces; true panic set upon him, and Neville thought his mind might go to pieces then. Just like a dream, Magia stepped in and caressed his face, temporarily blocking his view of the other kids.

"Sush! Neville calm yourself… its OK I am here! You will be fine!" came Magia's soothing voice from behind, "…Relax! Enjoy! Let me show you what is really going on behind the scenes that mere witches or wizards never know."

"It's bewitched to look like the stars outside…" Hermione was saying to Harry Potter. Neville looked up 'No, not true!' he thought, 'It's bewitched to look like Magia's robes.' The more Neville looked, the more he realized she was right. Either Magia's robes were bewitched to look like the night sky, or the ceiling was bewitched to look like Magia's robes, because the ceiling made it seem that they were under an open sky.

Magia, sensing his confusion spoke, "This ceiling peeks into my outer robes. The robes you see when you see me, and this ceiling are bewitched to look like the night sky, so in a sense both ideas are true.

A four legged- stool was placed, by McGonagall, in front of the First Years. On top of the stool was an old battered Hat. Neville sniffed the air… "Who would ever wear that manky old hat?' Neville wondered, 'it's fit only for the bin!'

"Careful Neville, remember everything in my home is me in one form or another. It may be manky and tattered… but it is still me and it is fit for far more than the bin." Magia reprimanded.

Silence descended on the Great Hall. Everyone stared at the hat… Then Neville saw Magia, who sat on the stool in front the first years, and then she began to shrink and shrink until the hat itself was bigger than she was. Eventually the hat changed colors and was transformed into the color of Magia's robes and then the hat began to twitch and then a rip near the brim opened and Magia in the form of this hat began to sing…

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Neville blushed, he should have known. From many years with her, he knew she could read minds, that she was able to be direct, that no magic occurred that she was not a part of… so why would she not be the sorter of the first years into houses. It was going to take some getting used to. Things that seemed inanimate were not here at Hogwarts and he just needed to begin to accept that. That last line… was he right in thinking that it was an answer to the Weasly boy's comment? Neville was nearly sure it was.

When she had finished, the Hall erupted in applause. And Magia in the form of this hat, bowed to each one, and then sat down and became quite still.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward and held a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Neville noticed the young boy named Harry Potter, watched his queasiness and saw how nervous he was. "What do you have to be nervous for?' his thoughts questioned. Now that he knew the boys name, he knew more about this boy. He was the Boy-Who-Lived… the one who had defeated You- Know-Who… the incident with a juvenile broom and the chocolate made much more sense now…

' My Gram had said that before… before… that night… when…. It happened; well, that his parents and my parents had been real close, and that this friendship had nearly destroyed them all. It's a good thing Magia is about to put you in Slytherin, because I want nothing to do with you, for all we know you are in league with You- Know-Who and someone with that kind of power can be dangerous… I know that first-hand.'

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall was saying, bringing Neville jarringly back to attention. She nearly ran to the stool, and then jammed the hat on her head. 'Yes dear!' Magia's melodic voice rang in Neville's head. 'I see that you are of two minds indeed. I see you are attracted to the Ravenclaw and to Gryffindor as well. You have a ready mind and a wit for learning, and you will find people of your kind in Ravenclaw… but I see bravery, daring, and nerve and chivalry as well. And in the end, there are going to be three boys in Gryffindor who might need your talents to meet their fate, and so… '

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said aloud. Neville's heart leapt! They were going to be in the same house after all! He made a mental not to ask Magia about her reasons for sticking the obvious Ravenclaw into Gryffindor. Not that he was complaining really, but he was curious.

A groan escaped from the Weasly boy next to Potter. Neville was so growing to be irritated with that Weasly kid. He hated when people hurt or abused his friends. Suddenly the Potter boy turned a sickly shade of grey! Neville wondered what this was all about.

Then Professor McGonagall called out Neville's name and he was so startled that he did not use his usual care about using his ever-growing limbs and he tripped over himself. The Great Hall erupted in laughter and Neville had to use great self-control to keep from imagining them without mouths at all.

Once Magia was snuggly placed upon his head, he sat down."Hey there Neville," Magia was saying in his head. "Ok let's hash this out. For Midras I invite them to join me in the process of deciding what house I put them in. So let's haggle this out. I cannot be fair to you if I do not say, your life would be easier and less stressful if I place you in Hufflepuff. You are loyal, and just and not afraid to work… it's all true. People in that house will try to pick on you less, and there is a boy named Cedric Diggory who will need your help in that house. It would be a great fit for you. But however, you too have bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry as well, and you would do well there once you learn the confidence of dealing with kids your own age. But Hermione and two other boys will need your help in order for you all to meet your fate. The choice is sat and thought a long time, and Magia patiently waited. Finally Neville chose…"Gryffindor' Neville thought

'That's my brave boy!' Magia shouted with joy, "GRYFFINDOR!".

Neville stumbled quickly off to his place and forgot his hat and half way back he turned and headed back. He supposed that to others it might seem that it was shyness why he raced from the stool, but in reality Neville's brain was racing. It had never occurred to him there might be any other choice for him but Gryffindor. The reality that Magia actually considered Hufflepuff spoke volumes to him about who he could really be inside. Was he, like Hermione, shuffled into another house besides the one they should be in order to fulfill some greater fate none of us are aware of? His mind was swimming in the vastness of this new information… did this stuff happen a lot? Who knew!

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called out called.

Harry Potter stepped out, whispers suddenly broke out like hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter did she say"_

"_The Harry Potter"_

People were acting silly, making a spectacle of themselves, craning themselves to get a look at him.

'Hmm' said Magia's melodic voice to Harry a conversation that only Neville and Harry were privy to. 'Difficult. Very Difficult! Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, ah my goodness yes- and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?'

Neville could see Harry gripping the sides of his stool and heard him think… 'Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin!'

'Not Slytherin ,eh?', Magia thought, 'Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your heard, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that- No? Well if you are sure better be...' "GRYFFINDOR!" The last word the whole Great Hall heard.

Harry walked on shaky legs back to the table. Neville sat in quiet shock. This had shocked him more than Hermione the obvious Ravenclaw ending up in Gryffindor, more than Magia making it clear he might have ended up in Hufflepuff. This boy who obviously had immense power, who would surly become a Lord, maybe even a Dark Lord… being placed in his house…. How would he ever be able to hide his abilities from him; Neville sighed the sigh of one who is asked to pick up a heavy load.

'What are you thinking Magia, I do not understand!' Neville thought. The Gryffindor Table erupted into cheers and the twins were going on and on about Harry, Neville's instinct kicked in and he had a real uneasiness about this boy and the power his notoriety might have on him. Would be cocky and over sure of himself? All Neville knew was he was going to be careful about Magia not doing stuff for him around this Potter kid.

With all the Sorting Ceremony finshed, Neville caught the eye of Dumbledore who smiled at him. Neville noticed the Tall Guy who had brought them across the lake giving Harry the thumbs up. Harry grinned broadly, Neville realized that the boy had a relationship with the Tall Man similar to the relationship he had with Dumbledore.

As Neville watched, Harry smiled and gazed in a hero-worship kind of way at Dumbledore, and Neville felt a kind of jealousy arise from the pit of his stomach. 'Dumbledore is MY second father not yours; you can have the hairy giant all you want, leave Dumbledore to me.' Neville thought and then felt bad. ' Of course he had every right to be friendly with Albus if he chose… it's just… well Albus was all I really had in human form, besides Gram.'

Dumbledore raised up, opened his arms wide as if to begin a long speech. Then, showing his profound sense of humor that Neville had grown accustomed to over the years, he spit out nonsense!

As expected, at the end of the nonsense something happened, but not exactly what Neville expected. He had expected Magia to run around and do his bidding. Instead, she stayed at Dumbledore's side and barked orders to the army of house elves that made all things ready. She was dressed in robes Neville had never seen before this time. Instead of the starlit night robes she normally wore she was wearing robes that danced and shimmered like fire.

He tried to call to her, but she did not even answer. It was as if Magia were pretending not to even know him. This bothered him more than anything this strange night had delivered up to him. Morosely Neville piled his plate high and ate silently, not even enjoying it really; he was too occupied to think of much else. Magia never ignored him in all the years he had known her.

Sometime later the food was replaced with sweets and still Neville might as well have not even been there for all he paid attention to the conversation.

Then Neville heard the voice of the Weasly boy next to Harry call him from his morose thoughts. "What about you Neville?" It took a moment for Neville to recall what the subject was…' Oh yes our families...' he realized

"Well my Gram brought me up. She is a witch, But she kept me in the house a lot and I haven't really dealt with many of my other family members very much either. I think I may know one cousin... maybe?"

Hermione who was looking at him intently suddenly relaxed and began talking to the Weasly twins and Percy. This was it; the gentle way in which he began his friendships with kids his own age. Oh, he was sure there would be bumps and he might actually get some bruises along the way, But Neville was certain his lonely days without people his own age were over.

**A/N:**

**A/N1:I know, I know I am two days late. Shame on me. But I do so good most of the time surely you will forgive me. I won't tell you that my grandmother died, or the dog at my homework... or any such trite as that. Suffice to say I was busy, and I am sorry. Real life exists whether we want to or not. Next might be more of the same but by December I will be back on Schedule and you will be sure to receive my normal scheduled updates.**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!  
SO FEW ANSWERS!  
ALL WILL BE REVEALED!**

**While you read, think on these questions.**

**1. Why did a loud bang occur when the ghosts entered the chamber (BTW not cannon)********?**?

**2.********Why did Neville hear Magia and the students conversations** ?

**3. ********Why does Neville think that Harry is the next Dark Lord and will this affect their relationship**?

**4. Why did Magia ignore Neville, and why did her robes Change?**

**Answer these questions in the comments and we will try our best to respond.**

**Watch with us as we see Neville and Harry's friendship develop from a wary distance, to best-friends.**


End file.
